Rivals or Friends?
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Wolf and Fox are rivals. However, a quick turn of events could change on what they think about each other. Please RnR! Chap 18: Fox and Leon...
1. Prologue

**Hey ya! It's yours truly in this newest fanfic ever! Anyway, there'll be a slight delay in Two Heroes Collide Junior, but don't worry! Before May, you'll be seeing scamps all over the place! By the way, this is my first fanfic WITHOUT Galaxy Wulf, so sorry GW fans! I hope you enjoy this one!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. However, since this will be made up of flashbacks, it would be useless… Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends?_**

**_Epilogue_**

            Venom, such planet is both ridiculed and feared by a many, yet me and my team struggled to get here and stop such an unstoppable force. That fiend Andross has been a problem here in Lylat, and many strived to stop him… including us. We were paid to do it, yet we feel obliged to do so as well. After we finished our business at Macbeth, he headed straight towards Venom. However, as soon as I and my crew went down the planet's harsh atmosphere, we were approached by _them_… Star Wolf… Yes, I know… they have been a pain for my group… but…

            "This is your end, Fox!" the senile lupine growled at his monitor. He is very desperate to kill me. He howled once more, giving me a somewhat humiliating insult. "You're not going to escape me now!"

            "Wolf, I beg you," I pleaded in my seat, risking the fact that I might be mocked by the others, but I continued. "We should stop this! This is futile!" I can still remember our encounter at Fortuna. I saw their ships crashed down the ground. I know they're just being paid by Andross, that's why my concern is very deep.

            "And now the brave son of James McCloud pleads like a poor cub," a chameleon snickered at my back. "You're so gross, begging in front of our leader! That makes me think if you're really worthy to ace Wolf!" He kept on saying those words, yet he doesn't understand anything at all…

            _Wolf… why are you like that?_ I kept on looking for answers and asking the same questions. _Why did you turn your back to Corneria and helped Andross? Why? _This wasn't supposed to happen… If I could've done something, none of this would've happened… I need to know why!

            "I'm coming, adversary!" he shouted. I couldn't understand him… I couldn't even feel his heart… Why is he angry at me? Have I done anything wrong against him?

            "Fox, watch out! Star Wolf at your rear!" my partner Falco yelled at me. He warned of his attack, even if he's still busy warding Leon off. Thanks to him, I was able to move away, evading the wolf's attack.

            "_Sorry, Wolf._" My words echoed at my cockpit, trying to ignore the possible consequences. I triggered at my control stick the firing of the deadly beams of my Arwing. The lasers were fast, and life-threatening. It pierced through Wolfen II – the vehicle of Wolf. I was horrified to see those beams shatter the fighter's wings, and to see the cockpit flailing out from the framework, wrecking it down the ground. It slowly burst into flames, and the lupine's body was trapped inside.

            A few minutes later, after the dogfight has cleared, the scene looks terrible. Crashed ships of Star Wolf are around. I took a moment to go down, wear my gas mask, and investigate the place. I ordered Rob to maneuver the Great Fox near our location in order to deliver the injured, and hopefully, breathing bodies quickly safely.

            I first approached Wolf's ship, which was badly damaged. It appears that the cockpit wasn't severely damaged, but the pilot is badly injured. I can see Wolf's blood dripping from his mouth. His forehead bears a large wound, bleeding very fast. His arms are full of scratches and his outfit is almost torn from the crash. All I could do is put him on an extra gas mask, wrap a clean towel on his forehead to ease the bleeding, and pull him off. I ward him from further injury, and I made sure he'll be okay. I carried him up carefully, even with his blood staining my uniform. I don't want him to die.

            "Peppy," I called out. My father's friend hurriedly came towards me along with a stretcher. He knew what's wrong. "Please help me take him in the sick bay. We have to make sure he doesn't pass away."

            "Gee Fox," Falco somehow spoke out in an arguing tone, "are you sure you wanna spare him? Why not let him join his pals? I mean, Pigma's dead and Andrew probably went off crying towards his uncle since his body is gone! Leon's hanging between life and death! Also, he works for Andross! He should get what he deserves!"

            "Falco, how could you be so cruel?!" I shouted to him. "Wolf's only paid to do those things and probably Leon! I don't want them to die just because it's their job!" I then faced Slippy and ordered him to take Leon in the sick bay. He hastily carried him up. I pity Pigma. Even though he betrayed my father, I know they were once friends. Andrew is very foolish however. He keeps on hiding in his uncle's shadows, not wanting to see the approaching light.

            The avian just sighed in front of me. "If that's what you want, I'm not going to argue," he suspired, "but don't blame me if things happen. Just let me know when boo-boo happens so that I can poke you with _I told you so_!" I just ignored him. He won't understand what I feel.

            My PDA alarmed for a message. Knowing that it came from Great Fox, I answered it. "Great Fox has already boarded the injured Star Wolf crew," Rob assured me. "Processing ICT while inside. A stop at the hospital is recommended."

            "Confirm after I return," I replied to my communicator. "Andross and I have a score to settle…"

            Peppy gasped in front of me. "Are you going to…"

            "Yes," I replied with my heart in it. "It's time for him to pay for his wrongdoings…"

* * *


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. However, since this will be made up of flashbacks, it would be useless… Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends?_**

**_Chapter 1: The Awakening_**

_Ten days later, after Fox defeated Andross…_

            My defeat… It was very humiliating for me… I can't accept the fact that I've been beaten by that fox! I can't live on with that grudge staying in me. I should've died… but… why am I still feeling something? Am I still alive? After what that vulpine did to me, I thought I was a goner, but… wait a minute… my eyes… I can move them…

            Light passed through my dark vision. I slowly opened my eyes… and I was surprised indeed. "My… my left eye… It's recovered!" I was filled with wonder. Even Andross wouldn't want that to be healed. I wonder who did this. I looked at myself, covered in a white sheet only wearing my shorts. Bandages are wrapped on my waist and a few on my arms. There's gauze on my cheek, and another bandage wrapped around my forehead. I still feel uneasy, but I can move much better now.

            I looked around the room. It looks like I'm in a hospital. The room's colored with rustic brown, and there's a good lighting. It feels nice inside and also strange because nobody treated me like this. "Now this is interesting… I wonder who'd the trouble giving all these to me." When I looked at my left side, I was taken aghast. Right beside me was _him_! Fox! He's sleeping on a desk at my left while sitting on a chair. I was taken to a cautious feeling, until I saw his face and the stuff around the desk. There are gauze rolls, a cup of coffee, and a bin of hot water with a small blanket on the desk. By the way he looks, he's awfully tired… "Was he tired because he took care of me?" I wondered, but that couldn't be possibly true… could it?

            I tried to stand up on my feet. I still feel awkward, but I was able to stand up straight. That moment however woke up my sleeping enemy. I leaned back to see him scratch his eyes and yawn, and I was slightly afraid of what's going to happen. Even though he was groggy, he quickly leapt up, feeling refreshed… maybe because he saw me standing.

            "Hey Wolf," he greeted me in a friendly way. "You're awake! I'm very happy for you! But I think you should stand up when you feel you're fully recovered."

            I was shocked to hear him say those words to me. I remember the way talks when we fight before on Fortuna… he was slightly harsh, and a little bit overconfident. However, on our last battle, he was getting mushy… "I don't know what you're up to, Sly Guy, but I'm not falling for it. Oh, and if you're expecting a thank you, don't expect it." I don't really know if I didn't meant to say those words, but I hope that would stop him from bugging me.

            "But there's no one left for you to go to now," he moaned, trying to stop me from going away. "Andross' dead and Venom self-destructed itself. Almost everybody in the planet knows you as a criminal. In fact, I had a little trouble getting you in the hospital. I'm the only person who's willing to share a room for you." I wonder why keeps on being so nice to me, but I really don't want to give in.

            "I can live alone," I grumbled, trying to stop him from annoying me. "I can be a lone wolf. All I need is my team… in which case you've killed." I don't know if one of them is alive, but chances are, they aren't. "I wonder, you let live so that you could find out more about us?!" It gave me a hunch that Fox is up to something, but I don't know why.

            "Please Wolf, don't think of me like that," he replied in a sincere-like way to me. "Pigma died during our last battle and Andrew ran off to his uncle, not knowing what happened to him afterwards. We were able to save Leon, and he was released days ago. I believe he's looking for a job right now." I feel I'm clarified, yet something inside of me wanted me to remain ambiguous.

            Finally, I give in. There's not much of a choice if I refused. Maybe I shouldn't waste this second chance. "All right… you win, again…" I replied to his request, giving him a smile at his face. "But remember, I'm only agreeing at your offer because I have no other choice. Once I found out that you're up to something against me, or I can live by myself, I'll move away." He just nodded with his smiling face. Is he delighted? Is he willing to make an opponent stay at his own house, not thinking of the possible consequences that might happen? No… It seems that… he trusts me…

            "Thanks for saying _yes_," he grinned at my face. He then threw me some clothes which somehow fits me. "Oh, I bought those clothes for you. I hope you like it. You have no stuff too, so you could share mine at my house." He's treating me like a guest, but I just have to agree. I quickly put on the garments he handed to me, giving me the freewill to move around without being ashamed on my body with a few scars. "Anyway, we should go now to my house. Once I've finished the billings, we can leave this place."

            "Oh yeah, I'll have to remember to ask you how much is it," I grumbled. "When I have work, I'll pay everything back… up to the last amount." While I like his generosity and martyrdom, I really don't want to _owe_.

            "Don't worry…" he smiled back. "You don't need to…"

* * *


	3. Wolf Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends?_**

**_Chapter 2: Wolf Wanted_**

_A few hours later, after Wolf's release, inside Fox's house at the suburbs of __Corneria__City__…_

            I found myself beside Wolf's side. I finally convinced him to come with me. I don't know what I feel, but I think I can trust him. I believe his rest should be better here inside my house. Besides, his wounds are getting better and it's easy for him to find a job in my roof. "Welcome to my house," I proclaimed as I dropped a luggage full of his stuff at the entrance. "It's not large, but it's not shabby either."

            "Nice turf," he complemented as he follows it with a whistle. He looked around the lightly-decorated living room, and sat at the sofa. He then looked at my living room appliance set. There's a large television-monitor, along with my newly-bought video-audio and sound system (I moved the old one in my bedroom). There are candles at end tables of the sofa along with the lamp. There's a coffee table at the center with some nifty gadgets like a compiler of paperwork and such. His attention however was on the remote. "You wouldn't mind if I watch what's on the news, right?"

            I laughed when said that. "Now we're finally communicating like brothers," I smiled. "But first, you must help me unpack your stuff at the guest's room. You'll be using that." I wasn't thinking when I said those words earlier. I blurted them out as if Wolf is very close to me. Yes he is, but as an enemy, not as a friend. And for the first time, I showed what I felt to him. When he opened himself like that, I kind of feel light-hearted.

            "I wouldn't call myself _brother_ to you, but I would prefer if you call me a _roommate_," he replied as he scuffs the carpet with his toes. "And if you're wondering why I talk like this, it's because you have to deal me almost twenty-four hours… Oh, and don't worry about me being a mad dog during the night. I'm very quiet when it's already night time." He then chuckled and carried the luggage off to the guest's room.

            I just nodded and led him to the room. We walked up on the stairs, and then we headed towards the room in front of mine. I opened it and gave him its card key and password. "The room's bare, but not tatty. I trust you with this room, okay?" I told him. He grinned in front of me. I then threw the bag at the bed and helped him unpack.

            "Say Fox," he asked me in a funny manner, "I believe that from a person like you, there are house rules, right?" It makes me wonder why he asked that. Do I look like a person with conducts to follow? He then continued to place some garments he bought.

            I replied, "Well, I don't know why you'd ask that, but there are only three." Even though I'm not sure I call them _rules_, the way I do them seems to be a policy that mustn't be defied. "Rule One: no loud noises during the night. The neighborhood doesn't want noisy houses during the dark unless there's a special occasion. Two: Always remember that the waste collecting vehicle always does its job during Wednesdays and Saturdays, about seven in the morning, so you better help me take out the trash." I wondered why I made those rules anyway… It seems that those are just the neighborhood's habit.

            "And what's the third one," Wolf grunted in a humorous manner, "when an unknown salesman comes knocking at your doorstep, activate the _anti-salesman_ trap. Oh, and I believe that one of your neighbors is a Star Fox crew." He then gave a wink at me; I answered him with a faithful smile.

            "For a person who's new to the block, you're pretty good," I praised him as I pat his shoulders. "Yep! That's the third one! There're many sticky people here at the suburbs and you might not want them knocking at your doorstep! And you're right about another crew of my team living near here! In fact, he's very close…"

            Wolf growled with a beam on his face, and then he continues to unpack…

_A few minutes later…_

            I was approaching Wolf who was watching the news channel. When the show switched to commercial, he scanned at the newspaper. He seems to be looking for some available jobs. Now that opportunity rises, it's his time to tell what he suggests.

            _In our intergalactic news, the neighboring system Terra's capital planet Colonium leader General Apple has appointed the two once leaders of the famous Wolves of Albadheb Lupine Klaus and Fox McCloud as the new generals of the planet. Her resignation for being the headstrong leader has been acknowledged and was happy that the two leaders were actually their heroes. We shall put more on to that by Jenkins, our representative during the anointment ceremony…_ [I broke my promise not putting any Terran stuff here!]

            "I never knew Lylatian media covers other systems," Wolf pondered. "Hmm… maybe I should try to be a reporter." He then tries a famous line from a reporter, which made me laugh. "_And that's what makes the planet go around…_" he jerked.

            "Um… Wolf," I slowly spoke out as I sat beside him. His interest soon changes towards me. "Can I interest you to job vacancy? I know one in which you're very good at." I can see on his face his enlightenment.

            "Really?" he answered after being surprised. "Then spill it out. You know me. I'm somewhat impatient…"

            I took a breath and spill it out. "Want to join Star Fox? Peppy is planning to retire on using a fighter and just wanted be an aide for the team and Slipster, I mean Slippy, wants to be the head of our team's science stuff and declines Arwing piloting anymore." Silence builds up on us. I continued, "So there will be two vacancies for our pilots. Falco said that he'll be handling one of the recruitment, and I'll handle the other guy…" I then added, "And… do you remember what I told you earlier, hat there's a crew member living near here? Well, that's you…"

            Wolf was shocked to hear those words. "_Me_? In Star Fox? You got to be kidding me!" he growled. "You know I don't want to! I can find another job; you'll just have to wait…"

            I know he won't agree, maybe because there's a small grudge in him about it. But I won't give up. "Wolf… this is an opportunity for you! Jobs won't pop up like this one! Not only that you'll have a job, you can also redeem yourself as well! It's like a package!" I want to give him a positive feel about the team. I wanted to keep an eye on him too, but maybe that's not the reason I'm eager about him joining the team.

            "Fox…" he whimpered in front of me. There's something that he was hiding and maybe he wants to tell it to me. "I can't hide it anymore! To… to tell you the truth… I'm very thankful that you helped me… I really wanted the job, being a Star Fox member, but… _I'm afraid!_ I'm a hated person in Lylat, and I might ruin your team's reputation…" He then fell down on his knees, looking down.

            I suddenly feel sympathy towards him. I sat down beside him, patted his shoulders, and held his hand. "Don't worry, I'll be there," I assured him down to his heart, "and nothing will go wrong… I swear…" Tears fell down from his brown eyes, and it made me feel more sympathized for him.

            "T-thanks Fox…" he replied with tears falling down. "I feel better now…"

            "Don't worry pal," I smiled at him. "I'm here…"

* * *


	4. Welcome to Star Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends?_**

**_Chapter 3: Welcome to Star Fox_**

_Later __noon__, inside the Great Fox, Cornerian Defense Base…_

            I found myself surrounded by what I never imagined. I saw ships, different weapons, and other novelties of Corneria; the one I used to face before during the war. Then I saw in front of me, the large ship I never expected to board in: Great Fox. I never felt like this before, but I don't know why I feel kind of nervous.

            "Feeling nervous?" Fox jeered at me as he pats my back. "I felt the same too, as well as the others, in their first time. Don't be afraid to walk around in the mother ship, okay? Treat it as if it was my house, or yours!"

            I was quite surprised when he told that to me. I replied, "I never feel like that when it's my _first time_. Oh, and you don't want me to treat that as my house either! I'm a jerk who infrequently tidies the interior."

            "Then what's bothering you?" he then asked as he urges me to answer it. "Come on, Wolf! Don't give me the pins and needles about this! I'm your friend, so you can tell whatever you feel about this place. Besides, it's my responsibility to make you feel comfortable. I want you to feel relaxed in here, and I need to know if something bothers you. You can't work very diligently here if you're not!"

            I don't know if I was inspired to talk to him about myself or not, but I just spoke out nothing. I feel comfortable when nobody talks about me very much, and I hope nobody does later on. I explained to him, "It wouldn't be helpful if I talk much. I hope you understand that I don't want to open myself to you, but I really feel fine when everything seems to be quiet." Having a thought of ease, I looked at him once more.

            Fox smiled at me. "Sure, I know how you feel!" he answered back as he steps up from the entrance. "I know you're the _lone wolf_ type of person, so I'll let you be." He then pulled me up to the large hatch into the interior of Great Fox. I don't know what surprises awaits me, and I'm not really into surprises.

            At my point of view, the bridge isn't shabby compared to the flanked and rugged ships that I have boarded in Venom. The room was great. It even has its own recreation center inside. However, I didn't recognize the people inside: a blue bird with red patches at the eyes, an old hare, and a bloated frog. Wait, there's this short-haired female canine beside Falco… Is she a new recruit, or Falco's girlfriend? No, that couldn't be his _friend_, because I know Katt. I know her very well, and there wouldn't be any reason for them to fight. I wonder who she is. She kept a stare at me, and I glanced at as well… I was paralyzed and couldn't think, as if I was hexed.

            "Wolf, are you all right?" Fox snapped me. I shook my head after being blank for a few seconds. "By the way, welcome to Star Fox! I guess you know everyone in here s well…" Who couldn't? I crossed them many times, and it still scratches my back.

            "What the… Fox, you hired him in here?" Falco grumbled as he approaches him. Frankly, I was offended, but I just kept myself at the back, observing the argument. "I thought he was a goner or a handicapped person!"

            "He easily recovered his injuries, and now he stays at my house," he exclaimed. Obviously, he would come to defend me. "Don't worry! I believe he wouldn't cause a trouble here. If he does, which I doubt, I'll have to restrain him." I was kinda surprised about his last sentence. _How will he restrain me?_ Anyway, at least kept the parrot quiet for a while, but I'm very sure he'll irritate me later. Fox then noticed the new red she-wolf, and asked her, "Say, you must be the new recruit Falco enlisted. What's your name?"

            The wolf replied with a salute, "My name is Ruby McGuire, sir! I just recently transferred from Terra to Lylat, looking for a job. Then, I saw an advertisement from a large building during my search, which showed Mr. Lombardi's PDA code. Then, you know what happens…" I know how she feels by the way she answered Fox's question. She's somewhat nervous, albeit natural on the outside.

            "Falco used an advertisement?" Peppy, the hare, wondered. "Hmm… I never thought he would use that idea…" I thought the same too. I never knew that bird has brains. Slippy, who was behind him, kept on laughing.

            "Well, there's no other way I could find to hire somebody else," Falco beamed at Fox, and also, at me. "But at least I'm pretty sure we can trust her. Unlike somebody here, who just saved a criminal from the tragedy he deserves!" I was really offended by the way he said it, even though it was true. Also, I don't want Fox to save my fur again, so it's better that I do something. I walked away down to the entrance, making sure that he doesn't notice me, which he did.

            "Where are you going Wolf?" Fox shouted in a notice at me. Apparently, he wants to stop me. "Please don't leave! I'll make sure Falco won't annoy you! Besides, he doesn't mean everything on what he said!"

            "Eat me…" Falco growled, or at least that's what I heard from him.

            "There's no point for me to stay here," I answered back to my _friend_ with my back facing them. "I'd rather stay at your house and serve you as my master. I feel better when I know I'm not being threatened or hated."

            However, in a quick flash, Ruby was strangling my left arm. "Please don't leave," she begged with her tantalizing eyes. "I need to learn how to fly, and you could teach me that! Will that stop you from leaving?" I was taken for a halt. No one got so close at me like that, well, except for Fox.

            "Come in Wolf," Fox requested in a soft manner, with his hand out. I saw Falco being strangled by Slippy, a robot, and Peppy. Maybe they like me in too, and maybe sooner, Falco will… I just hope I know what I'm doing. I slowly stepped back, wishing for a good outcome.

* * *


	5. First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends?_**

**_Chapter 4: First Time_**

            I think everything turned out fine. I didn't realize that Wolf would get into touch with us in just after a few minutes. Even from what happened earlier, I think he's comfortable now. Lately, I've been observing him, while the others are on the training room. He was teaching our other new recruit Ruby, telling a few controls and techniques when piloting. I believe a Wolfen is the same as an Arwing, so he might not be difficult for him to teach that. However, that's not really my concern. That Ruby McGuire, she's kinda beautiful, and I think I'm having something for her, but I think Wolf's getting an upper hand; I am thinking of him as an obstacle, but I don't wanna think that way. Wolf's my friend now, and I don't want to break it now.

            My deep thoughts were broken by an alarm at the hologram. It was a transmission from Gen. Pepper. I called everyone and opened the general's incoming message.

            "Star Fox," he declared to us in a rather calm way, "sorry for disturbing you during your much deserved rest after the battle from Venom."

            "It is all right, sir," I replied, wanting to help Corneria again. "If there are things troubling the peace of Corneria, we are willing to help. What's it then?" I can see Falco's throwing a fit, in a hidden way. He doesn't like what happened.

            "Many thanks Star Fox," he gratified us before giving the mission. In that way, I guess we couldn't avoid rejecting the offer. "Anyway, you're going to do is something but a simple task. I want you to investigate the large canyon in the outskirts of Corneria City. I'll give the coordinates immediately. You'll be rewarded generously if this mission succeeds."

            "Thank you sir," I saluted, knowing that the commission we'll be getting would help us very much. "Star Fox will do its best in clearing this out." The transmission was then cut, and the message ended.

            Wolf walked near and spoke in a humorous way, "So, are you two done talking to each other? It seems that you were the only ones discussing the mission dossier!" I laughed while patting his back.

            Sooner, Falco couldn't hold his complaints into himself much longer. "But we were suppose to be in vacation!" he complained. "I was to tell you that we're going on a beach somewhere in a planet of Terra System, but Pepper butted in before I could spill the beans out!"

            "Stop acting like a child, Falco!" Peppy scolded him. I can see he's very annoyed. "We might as well finish the mission before going there! Now, we should be going to the shower room like we used to do…"

            "Peppy, there's no need for you to do that," I told them, trying to comfort him in his old age. "You too, Slippy."

            "Why? I kinda like the way we bath together…" the frog complained. There's no point in arguing.

            I have to explain them why. "You guys said that you won't be piloting Arwings, right?" I explicated in a regular manner. "And it has been our habit since the time of my father that pilots would go for a quick refreshing before piloting so that they would feel better during the fray, right? So, it wouldn't be necessary for you two to join us, but if you really want to…"

            "Oh, I understand! Thanks for reminding me," Peppy, in his white furry face, smiled, "I'll be having a nice time at the bathroom later, when there are no kids, including Slippy, around."

            "I never that," Wolf jeered at me. "So, you mean every one of us minus the hare and the toad will go to the shower room together?"

            "Yeah. What's the problem with that?" Falco growled at Wolf. "Is there something bothering you? Of course we're all going inside there all together!"

            "If you were thinking, one of the pilots is a _female_, bird," my lupine friend answered back, "unless you're a pervert, it'll be a large problem for us. Maybe we should take turns?" Ruby blushed after Wolf said that.

            I understand that he's very concerned about Ruby. Thankfully, the person who designed this ship, whoever that person is, made two shower rooms, so there won't be a problem. "Don't worry, O'Donnell! I haven't toured you around much at the interior. There're two shower rooms here, so she can use the other one. I hope it's fine for Ruby to go alone however…"

            "It's very fine with me," she replied with a smile. "I like doing private things alone, anyway."

            It was not long before we are taking a quick bath all together. There are three showers in the room, and the three of us were using it; Wolf was on the left, Falco on the right, and I was on the farther right. I can see Wolf's large muscles he probably got from a strict training at Venom. There are some battle scars at his chest, which I forgot to see back at the hospital. I envy him. Even with those scars, he has a somewhat bulky body that I never imagined to see from him. I don't know why, but I feel envious to him right now. I can't hide the fact that Ruby likes him, and it makes me somehow mad. I don't know what I'm feeling.

            A few moments later, after the drips of the shower ceased, Wolf asked me for a towel. At first I ignored him, but then I couldn't resist helping him, while looking at his envied body.

            "Is something wrong, Fox?" he wondered while whipping the towel around his body.

            "Uh, nope," I replied, hiding my feelings at him. I was about to ask him something when Falco did the honors of doing it.

            "Wow! Nice pecs and abs!" the avian remarked with impression. "Where'd you get that?"

            "Venom's a hard place to live, my friends," he replied in a strange tone. "The only person, aside form Andross, who didn't took much labor is his nephew and Pigma. The _labor_ gave me these…"

            I took a chance to think what he said. Maybe even if he has that large body, it seems that he doesn't like the way on how he got that. I'm pretty sure he felt too much suffering in that time, and much more. I feel ashamed for myself because I envy him, thinking of him as a rival up to this point, without knowing that there's something bad that happened before. I walked along with him, now trying to make him feel comfortable again.

* * *


	6. Echoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 5: Echoes_**

_After the pilots launched off away from Great Fox…_

            As I was flying an Arwing for the first time in my life, I realized that there is something bothering me. It kept on echoing in my head for the whole meantime. I didn't know who is talking to me or what's that all about, but I never expected it to occur now. I took a closer look into myself. I closed my eyes, but carefully setting the craft in auto-pilot mode first. It all seems vague, and I cannot really recall such memory. But as I ponder deeper, I soon remember the voice and the scene, or as what I think it would be. Such lost memory kept on bothering my consciousness. I don't want to lose my concentration.

            "_Open widely, O'Donnell,_" the voice prompted on me. As I recall slowly, the voice was a female. I ambiguously remember that I was in a sort of room, stripped and chained on a bed with me biting a bar-like object. A blanket only robed my half of the body, and many wires were stuck on my arms, thighs, temples, and chest. I felt pain agonizing in my body.

            As I kept on recollecting myself in that enigmatic event, I remembered that the lady forced me to drink a serum of some sort. After that, I felt a strong sensation in me. She kept on recording her findings as I kept on shouting and yelling, constantly feeling changes in my body. I never knew, or even remembered that I was a guinea pig of some experiment. In fact, as I thought for myself, I believe that I forgot that part of my life maybe because something happened, or maybe that person doesn't want me to remember it.

            I prowled into my deeper self. I looked back to the time where some Venomian soldiers found me at the junkyard. They were astounded to my skills; even Andross bid a high price for them. I thought before that my bulky build came from the intense work-out at the Venomian camp. I thought that my _more-work-less-sleep_ talent came from my night training. I thought my long stamina came from endurance to my hard life. Now I believe that it came from my unknown past which is yet to remember.

            As I was _self-assessing_ myself, I remembered her words. I remembered what she said to me when I last saw her. It kept on echoing and echoing… repeating itself inside of me. It sounds weird, but for some odd reason, I felt scared.

            "_No matter where you are Wolf, I'll still be there…_ _You know I'll be there, wherever you are, Wolf…_"

            "… _wherever you are, Wolf…_"

            "_Wolf…_"

            "Wolf…"

            "Wolf!"

            "Wolf, are you there? Are you okay?"

            I was startled by another female voice, only I found it gentle and nice, and somehow annoying. It was none other than Ruby checking on me. I was so focused to myself that I didn't realize that she was talking to me… I lost myself to reality.

            "I am… I am fine," I replied in way that would make her think I am okay. "I was just dozing off. So, why did you contact me?"

            "Well, I was just wondering, how does the lasers auto-track the enemy again? I just got a mental block!" she replied back in a tensed way. Gosh, why does she get nervous at this? Isn't she a cadet? Shouldn't she felt confident that she could do it? But then, here I go again, being anti-social… I promised to Fox I won't be like an asocial type of person again. Oh well…

            I answered specifically, "It uses the homing sensors the Arwings have. When you were charging the lasers, it starts to track the target you set it in." I hope she doesn't bother me again in such nonsense. But then, I wonder why I kinda felt like this.

            "Ruby, concentrate in your flying, okay?" Fox commanded from his seat. "Anyway, we're almost there, so I suggest everyone to be careful and don't attack without my command." It seems that he heard our conversation, and started scolding her. I wouldn't blame Ruby if you ask me however, since she's just a newcomer here and she doesn't know much about this place. And, why did Fox sound strange all of a sudden? It seems that it wasn't like him.

            "Hey Fox, are you all right?" Falco wondered as the same as me. "You sounded like a jerk earlier." It seems that bird-brain got irritated from the way Fox spoke earlier. I too, would've wondered about that, since even he was sophisticated, he wouldn't talk like that.

            "Just… just follow my command, please," Fox growled. Anyway, I shouldn't complain, it'll be useless. As we approach the canyon, it'll be probably a blast, and it is…

            I didn't expect it, but my head starts to feel strange as we approach it. It ached and felt weird, as if I was in a trance. My vision became unclear, and I lost control over my body. My eyes fell down, as if I wanted to sleep. I don't know what's happening to me, but I must stay in control over my body.

            "Huh?" Fox grunted as he saw the Arwing I'm in flailing in different directions. "Wolf, are you okay?" I heard his voice from the console, but I wasn't able to respond. My head is aching like there is no tomorrow. It tired to talk, but I couldn't.

            Slowly, I fell down from the seat. I don't know how, but I'm very sure I placed my seat before I took off, or maybe I didn't. I hit the control stick while I fell, making the Arwing go down to the canyon. Strangely, as I noticed it before I faint, there was a small building at the canyon we will just investigate. I crashed down there, and Fox, as I thought, must've yelled when that happened. All I heard was silence. I couldn't move or hear. There was nothing I could do…

* * *


	7. Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

_Oh, and please read my other fics here and in You may want to check my gallery at []. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my works!_

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 6: Hatred_**

            "Damn it!" I cried out as I look around at our squadron. "Where the heck is Wolf? He shouldn't be away from our formation! I wonder what happened to him." I tried to contact Ruby then, hoping that she may know where her instructor had left off. I simply pushed a few buttons and popped up a monitor at my console and asked her, "Ruby, have you seen Wolf?"

            "Nope… sorry sir…" she responded in a wondering thought. "Is he missing? I wonder what happened to him. We better search for him." It was not long however for our self-contained Falco to hear our conversation and butted in, obviously giving high criticism to my grey friend.

            "I bet he flew away, going back to Andross and telling him we're here – sitting ducks!" he grouchily replied at me and Ruby. "I can't believe that he's with us in our mission! What a blunder!"

            Of course, I was not angry at Wolf, but even so, I must keep a firm strictness around here. I don't want him or everyone else in the group end up into an attitude like Falco: arrogant and a jerk. I am still concerned of his welfare and so I spoke back, "That would be preposterous, not to mention impossible! Andross is dead, and Venom is gone. He has nowhere to run back, especially if I know that he's willing to change."

            "Did you guys receive any distress call from him?" Slippy then asked while wondering. "Maybe he's in trouble… and maybe he's even reluctant to push that mayday signal… since I know most of you are like that." I was rather complimented although felt insulted for a while. Yes, I agree. I sometimes decline to ask for help when I know I'm in a fix, and Wolf's probably like that, too. I never knew we had such similarities.

            "Say, haven't you checked if Wolf's Arwing is still on-line?" my dear Peppy suggested from the monitor. He's inside the Great Fox along with our robot friend and our amphibian. "We may find out where he is by doing so, and we might know too, if he's in trouble." I admire him… I can see a very large loss when Peppy leaves the team. He again saved my life by saying such nice suggestion.

            "Will do… Thanks Peppy!" I replied with gratification. I didn't hesitate to push the button that scans all Arwings on flight. As my monitor shows all of the Arwings in flight, I was taken aghast when I noticed the findings. There were only three Arwings found! I found myself in trouble when I realized that Wolf's ship is down.

            "Wolf's ship is… gone!" Ruby gasped as she saw the results in her monitor as well. "But what could've happened to him? Why would this happen to him!? Sir Fox, please, we have to find him!" Her deep concern for her lover, I mean her instructor and teammate, caused her to become tensed. What else could she do? She needs my reply. I told her to relax and not panic.

            "Calm down, Ruby!" I told her before she might crash out of panicking. "Great Fox will locate the lost Arwing immediately. We don't want any fallen or lost comrade left behind. Oh, and please don't put a _sir_ when calling my name… you're my teammate, and even if I'm the leader, I wanted you and everyone else to treat me equally like you." I hate being called with a sir… It sounds superiority… and old!

            Falco, as usual, has still his doubts with my lupine pal. "Ah shoot! You still think that that Wolf character is on our side, eh?" he jeered at me, obviously. "If you ask me, I think he sabotaged the Arwing so that we come looking for him, and so we found out that he's with the enemy's base! Then, we enter, and finally realized that Wolf was working with them!" I hated his statements almost as how I hated Pigma. Why won't that loud-mouthed bird-brain just shut up and talk something that everyone would like!? If he's trying to help, well, then he isn't. He's just making things worse.

            "Well, Falconstein, I'm going to prove to you that you're absolutely wrong!" I yelled at him through my console. I contacted Great Fox, asking where the heck Wolf is. Peppy's face gave me the idea that I should just look at it. The results where just sent to the monitor, and I was appalled to see the results. It says that Wolf's ship is at the coordinates where our target's base is located. It gave me a deep throbbing about that, but then, I wondered, is he really on our side?

            "Wow, this _Falconstein_ was right after all," my feathered, callous friend grinned with joy. "I told ya' Fox, we couldn't trust Wolf! Maybe it was just a sham that he was about to straighten things out with you! He's just pretending to be a friend!" Of course, Ruby didn't like that.

            "If he was our enemy, then he should've not taught me how to fly this contraption very well!" she yelled back to Falco, brimming with anger. "He should've taught me of something suicidal! He's not bad! I can feel it!"

            "And she might be right, guys," Peppy added, who seem to look like he arrived at a nick of time. "I can see from the scanning that the Arwing Wolf is in has heavy damage at the front side. The cockpit's severely damaged and the readings showed signs of blood scattered around the ground. Strangely, no body was found inside. Then, trails of blood was found, making it look like a body was dragged out from the seat." Peppy once again, saved us all who believed in change.

            "There's a possibility that the enemy might want something from him," I then theorized with a meager spirit in me, "that's why they want him to go down. We have to go there and save him then…" I then ordered everyone else to move on, going to the crash site of Wolf's Arwing.

            "I'm going to regret this…" Falco sighed, or at least that's what I heard from him. We then headed towards the location of the base of our target. Something might happen bad, though…


	8. Unleash the Wildness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

**WARNING: BLOODY SCENES ARE FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE BE FOREWARNED!**

_Oh, and please read my other fics here and in You may want to check my gallery at Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my works!_

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 7: Unleash the Wildness_**

I suddenly felt the same thing as what happened to me when I crashed my ship on fighting Fox in Venom. It was the same… the darkness is a plenty. I then opened my eyes, and was flashed by the light from a bulb just above the _bed_ I am lying on now. My head started spinning like a carousel in overdrive. Something happened to me when I was unconscious, and I want to find out what. I realized that my clothes were taken away, and I had no choice but to walk in my underwear.

I tried to stand up from the comfortable white bed, and while limping, I walked towards a closed door. With a strange feeling bothering me, I suddenly realized that the door is password-protected. I looked at the console beside the door, and I haven't got a clue on what button combination I should use.

During my time of agonizing pain, a strange voice whispered in my mind. Funny, for that voice was the same one who whispered me when I was taking forty winks in the Arwing.

"_2314005,_" the echo prompted in a fading manner, "_the password is 2314005…_"

Without a choice, I inputted them to the console. The door then slide to open, and to my surprise, a familiar face flashed before my eyes. There's a red female cat dressed in scientist's robes, holding a clipboard and grinning at me, and she's facing a machine with a microphone. Beside her is a lizard guard with a very painful-looking laser baton.

"Wolf, you're finally awake!" she exclaimed in a happy expression, yet with a grim taste for me. "Just as I thought! My favorite Venomian soldier and Star Wolf commander will survive the experiment, just like the old times…" I suddenly remembered from her last words. Experiment… she is none other than Doctor Millie Wright, one of the head scientists in genetics at Venom.

"Experiment?!" I yelled to her with anger, "What experiment?! But before that, how were you able to talk to me in my mind?!" I have been wondering that, and finally, I had an answer.

"Simple, O'Donnell," she replied whilst introducing me to the machine beside her, the one I noticed earlier. "This machine is called the _Psychic Amplifier_. First, it scans the brain of a person, storing the brain waves the brain of the person gives off in its memory. It will then give the code of that specific brain and its brain waves. Now, when that person is about five-hundred feet away, I can simply input the code of the brain waves stored in this machine, speak to this microphone, and that person will be hearing my words, only it's in their thoughts, and only that person can hear that! Plus, it can act as radar for those it has scanned!" I suddenly felt goose bumps, but then I felt more when she walked towards me and slid her finger to my chest as she says, "As for you, Wolf… Your code is 231-4005…"

I was shocked to hear that. I never knew I had my brain scanned. But then, I forgot most of my past, so I need to clarify things out. "How… how were you able to scan my brain when I didn't even thought about doing it?!" She then walked away, going to another door. There, she made a glance at me.

"You were unconscious back then," she replied while inputting something to the console of the door, "Remember when you were asked by Andross to be one of the experiments for my _new discovery_ many months ago? But, then again, you were put to sleep so that you won't know anything about Andross' scheme, so he didn't ask you. I proceeded to the experiment. You slightly woke up, so I was forced to stop it. You vaguely remembered that part. I know I might not be able to continue that experiment because Star Fox is coming, so I scanned your brain just in case I will have the opportunity. I escaped Venom with the machine and after a few months, I realized that you're here, thanks to the Psychic Amplifier. You were led here and fainted thanks to the machine, and then I was able to finish the experiment…" She then exits, but I am determined to figure this _experiment_ out.

"**Wait! What's this _experiment_ you are talking about?! Wait!!!**" I yelled to catch her, but the guard blocked my way, and she exits. I realized that she locked the doors from the main console of the lair, and now I'm trapped with this lizard enforcer.

"_You'll see the experiment soon, Wolf. In the mean time, I'll let the guard bully you up for the next experiment!_" The ceiling speakers announced. Then, in front of me, the guard swung his weapon to me, flinging me to the side. I was caught unguarded, and I had to fight this brute.

"Damn it!" I shouted, and charged to the lizard, but I didn't notice his weapon, so instead of getting a counterattack, all I got is a thrust to the abdomen. I hit the wall with my back, with blood dripping from my mouth. The reptile grinned as he pats his baton with his hand. He charged towards me and beat me repeatedly with his weapon. I never felt such intense pain, and for a moment there, I wish that Fox was here to help me.

I shouted in pain. It kept on growing and growing, until I couldn't take it out. I must fight back. _I mustn't die here_. **_I MUST SURVIVE!_**

Suddenly, an enormous blow was given to me to the head, but even with that painful attack, I never flinched. I grabbed the baton and threw it away. I asked myself, "Where is this tremendous rage coming from?!" I shouted out as I gather the pain I felt. The guard suddenly moved back after that, looking scared, and suddenly, I lost control of myself. Everything was just a flash.

After what it seems to be a moment, I found myself panting. Blood… my mouth… it's stained with blood. I wasn't bleeding hard at my mouth though, so I realized I had bitten someone… the guard. I looked my hands; they're all covered with blood. My body is bathed in blood, and I saw the ripped corpse of the lizard, slashed and killed. I then wondered what happened, but it seems that I might never get surprised for what happened…

I rushed to the door, destroyed it with the baton, and rushed to Millie. She is at the main console room, and it seems that she's happy for what happened.

"The experiment was a success!" she gaily declared. "Experiment **WILD**, **_W_**_ild **I**ntellectual **L**evel **D**rive, _worked perfectly! Care to see what happened?" She just took the words right out from my mouth. The large monitor then switched to the security cameras watching my murder. I moved myself towards the side console, and I was horrified. Every bit of the scene starting from the time I screamed up to the point I recovered my senses… They were scary.

_There, with the mad howl I gave, I transformed into something. The nails, they grew sharper and slightly longer. The fangs became more like a large trap, and the build became stronger and faster. That wolf in the screen is not Wolf… it's a monster! The guard rushed to the door, banging to escape, but he was grabbed by the jaws of death. The fangs burrowed through the scales and the poor lizard was dragged all over, Slashes were present, and blood spilled all over. A murder feast occurred. The body was rammed back and forth, and even the Psychic Amplifier can't escape the mayhem._

I spat the blood from my mouth after such horrible disgust. Then, I suddenly noticed a blaster below the compartment of the console, and as I relieve myself, I grabbed the weapon, pointing it to Millie.

"Don't stop me from getting away from hell!" I yelled as I moved back with the weapon still pointing towards her. She laughed as if I was just joking.

"Oh Wolf, you can't do a thing!" she laughed menacingly. "I have yet to discover a cure for that syndrome, and we haven't reached the stage where you can control **WILD** mode. Besides, it'll be hard when you're trying to keep it to yourself, trying to control it by yourself. And just imagine when you became berserk in a crowd of people! You'll be helpless!"

I suddenly stopped. I need to think about this… I can't let this thing occur in front of Fox, they might get killed! But then, it'll be far more dangerous if Millie can control me. "I'd rather take the chance in the hard way. It's far better off than going with you!" I rushed away, heading to the exit. I know I have to get out from hell…

Finally, I reached the outside. There, I not only saw my Arwing, but also Fox's, Falco's, and Ruby's. They're wondering what happened, and I know what to do.

"Wolf! What happened there?" Fox wondered as he tries to touch me. "You're soaked in blood and you're not wearing anything… What happened? Are you injured?"

"Fox… Everyone… From now on, don't come looking for me! It's for your own good!" I yelled as I hurriedly boarded the Arwing. "Sorry Fox, but it's for your own good!" Tears rolled from my eyes, but it was unavoidable. I can't risk their lives when this curse is on me.

"**_WOLF!!!_**" I heard a faint cry from below. Things might not go well to them, especially to Fox. They may doubt me, but as long as they keep a distance, it's all right. I don't want them to die in my own hands…

* * *


	9. Qualm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

_Oh, please read my other fics here and in You may want to check my gallery at Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my works!_

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 8: Qualm_**

Inside the Great Fox, where everywhere is quiet, I was sitting on the couch, thinking deeply. I looked at an object on the desk beside me. I noticed that it's Wolf's eye patch. I held it close to my heart, and then I remembered everything that he told me earlier. I threw it off away, as my rage wants his body to be ripped apart.

I didn't know that Peppy was observing my actions. He walked towards me, offering me a hot cup of java, and asked, "What's the sudden rage against Wolf? I thought that you two were already close." Before I could answer though, Falco, who was eavesdropping, butted in from our conversation.

"I told you he's a traitor!" he snickered as he sits beside me. "You don't want to believe this _Falconstein_ that knows almost everything, but I was right all along!" He then continued laughing, making Fox mad and delivered a sucker punch towards the bird, making him fall down with his bleeding nostril.

I growled at him. "If you don't want to be my punching bag for my rage, then shut up!" Peppy looked rather concerned towards me. I was never this angry. I helped Falco stood up, but then I didn't talk to him. Something's strange going in me, but why does it happen? Wolf's nothing compared to my pals, but… why does his loss makes me angry?

Just then, Ruby entered the room. She looks tired after searching for Wolf. "I couldn't find him," she whimpered in front of Peppy. She then growled at me. "If you helped me search for him, or if you could've at least stopped him, he won't leave us like this!" I know she's right, but I'm so mad at him right now.

"Weren't you listening earlier, Ruby?" I shouted back to calm her down. "He said that he has done something for the enemy, and that he doesn't want to return to us!" In frustration, she sat down on a seat, breathing out a somewhat excruciating sigh.

"What happened out there?" Slippy, who just recently finished his work, asked. "Maybe you could share it to us, Fox."

I nodded to think deep. I don't know if I should tell it to them or not. However, I mustn't confine myself with such strange anger also. Maybe telling this would ease me… "All right then. But I want you all to listen, since I'm not going to repeat myself!"

_This happened when we saw Wolf running away from the target base. His body is covered in blood, and even his snout and face has stains of crimson. We wondered why, so Ruby and I tried to confront him. All he said was not to follow him._

_ Of course, we won't allow it, with the exception of Falco. He just went back to his Arwing, telling us that he's a jerk and other unimportant words. We didn't listen to him, and we immediately followed Wolf. We tried to catch up on him._

_ "Weren't you two listening to me?" Wolf growled back from the monitor. "Don't follow me! For your safety, I can't let you have me aboard!"_

_ "You're our teammate, Wolf! We don't want you to leave!" Ruby cried out. She knows she needs Wolf in the team. "If there's a problem, then maybe we can talk about it!"_

_ I then added, "She's right! Wolf, I told you that I'd back you up if things go wrong. From the way you look, we know that you need us! Remember that I, no we, will help you change, Wolf!"_

_ It seems that our sentiments were either unheard or Wolf ignored us. He growled back from the monitor, now looking serious. "Can't you see?! I'm trying to flee and get out form this place! Don't follow me and force me to come back! I… I was actually working for the enemy… and… I just killed a Cornerian soldier there… yes… that's right… and… I was just playing along… Fox… I'm… I was not really changing my attitude, but I'm only faking it out… I know it'll shock you but that's the truth! So… will you please leave me! Otherwise, I'll have to kill you two. I can still remember what you've done for me so I'll give a chance to go away…"_

_ It punctured my chest down to the heart. I couldn't believe it. As he boosted away, Ruby kept on nagging me on following him, but I was as deaf as a stone. She then began to search alone, while I, with grief, kept on pondering about what happened._

I then concluded, "Wolf's a traitor. He used his handicap to exploit my weakness… and he was good about it…" As I said those words, I couldn't help my feelings. My tantalizing eyes dropped a tear, and slowly followed by a few more. "He… was no friend! And I thought that our friendship was just about to begin…"

"I don't want to believe it!" Ruby argued my statement. "He's not bad! Maybe he's hiding something… Maybe the enemy has done something to him and he doesn't want us to find out about it…"

"Ruby might be right," Peppy agreed. "He didn't do anything suspicious here in the ship, and as far as I can say, he's the type of person who hides such things…" Falco however, scoffed at the two.

"If I were you Fox, I'd forget about him…" he told me.

As for me, I ignored them. I picked up Wolf's eye patch from the floor, squeezing it tightly as thoughts flow in my mind. "Wolf… You're really mysterious… Why must you run away when you have friends waiting for you?"

* * *


	10. Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

_Oh, please read my other fics here and in You may want to check my gallery at Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my works!_

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 9: Cursed_**

I was walking in a dark path. Everything is so black. No dim light could open my eyes from the darkness. It made me nervous. To tell you the truth, I was scared. Honestly, no one could last in darkness. No, I don't want to end up in this place! I already have a light to shine my path, and that's Fox… but…

When I was walking to the dark, a spotlight appeared in front of my walking path. As I drew near, it revealed a mirror. As I glanced toward it, I saw my reflection… or so as I thought. When I looked closer, the image became clearer. I was shocked. He was a monster… a wolf with long and sharp fangs like metal, with his claws deadly like a dagger. His eyes were red, and his body's covered in blood. His bloodstained snout and his blood-dripping mouth concluded that he has just taken a meal…

_Fear me_… I can hear his voice echoing in my ears as if he's talking to me… _There's no way we can part, for we are now one…_ A growl, I heard him growl… Suddenly, the mirror broke, and his arm reached out to grab me. He pushed me to the ground and then pounced on me. His strong and broad hands restrained my arms, and his weight prevented me from moving. He then neared his snout to my neck; slowly licking it as if he was tasting me… he tastes his meal…

He placed his mouth to my chest, slowly rubbing his stained muzzle to it. He opened his mouth slowly, as I can feel his teeth slowly tickling my fur. He then looked up as he tightens his grip to my arms, howled, and thrust his fangs to my chest. I can feel the agonizing pain crunching my heart. He's eating me… I can't control him.

I suddenly felt a chill breeze blowing me. I opened my eyes. I realized that I was just having a nightmare, and it has been two days since I have been having it. Two days… since I have left Star Fox… and I thought things would go easy on me after I have finished my business with Andross. Why am I cursed with a cursed life? I didn't realize that my whole lifetime was to be a fugitive and live with darkness… I don't want it…

I covered myself with a blanket. Yes, I am naked, and there's nothing you could do. I chained myself to a strong concrete, and since the time I hid myself in this dark forgotten alley in Corneria City, my wild instinct started to attack my control. I have no choice but to restrain myself with a strong collar to a sturdy wall… I hope that it would stop me… and… my stomach…

"I need food," I thought to myself. The harsh cold wind only made my brain realize that I need nourishment. I am terrified, not that I would die of starvation, but that my feral self would kill and eat anyone. I can tell that the hungrier I become, the stronger my counterpart would be, for he's also hungry and he wishes to eat. No, I won't allow it… Focus Wolf… you need to control him… You need to control yourself…

I smelled the scent of freshly cured steak just near my place. My instinct started to fight me. The sweet smell of food made my other self to become determined to break the prison. Two days I haven't eaten, and yes, I have grown thinner, and my wild nature couldn't suppress the starvation any further. I drooled as the scent tingled my brain. My tongue flapped out and my hands started to shake. A mix of thoughts entered in my mind. It's a maelstrom of life and death ideas about the food, like if I didn't escape, I'd die. I tried to stay focused, but I failed. My strong arms pulled the chain, breaking it from the concrete. I can feel the pain on my palms, but that doesn't matter, for my darker brother is about to rise… My whole mind collapsed under his control… I lost sense on everything…

"Ungh…"

White light welcomed me as I opened my eyes. I was lying down on the floor… a tiled floor. I felt my muzzle moist, and as I tasted in my mouth, an essence of blood is found. I was terrified by the idea. Have I killed another one? Please, I don't want that to happen.

"Thank God you're okay, Wolf!"

A rodent approached me. His scent is familiar… he's Peppy! He was on the other side of the cell. I just realized that. I was in a cage or jail. As I looked around, I'm inside Great Fox.

"Tell me… what happened…" I groaned heavily. I can feel body in pain, as if I was beaten up or something, but I have no idea.

"You don't have any idea what happened?" he asked with wonder. I can see he's shocked. "Well, Great Fox made a stop at Corneria City, and we were watching the news. We were surprised to see you being the headlines. You were hastily escaping the cops with fresh meat as the footage represented. We knew that we have to take you back, so we headed to the scene quickly. You were about to attack an enforcer, but Falco blasted you. Thankfully, it wasn't fatal. We agreed to take you in, but just for security, we have to place you in this isolation chamber."

"That's good," I replied, knowing that this is the right time, "make sure I can't escape, for the safety of everyone! I want… I want to tell you something!" I can see Peppy's enthusiasm for the information, but then, I heard the door of the room opened. Falco and the others entered. Ruby was surprised to see me like this.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal!" Falco grunted, but I tried to ignore him.

"Shut up, Falco," Fox growled back, he then approached me from the other side of the bars, scolding me. "You have a lot to explain to us, Wolf. What were thinking, attacking an officer as if you have rabies or something! I thought you turned away from your old life!"

"I did!" I yelled back. Now is the time. I can feel my head aching, and I don't want to lose my time. "Now listen! Do you remember our mission two days ago? Well, it was actually a trap to get me. They knew you have me. I was put into an experiment, giving me a cruse!"

Everyone seemed to be skeptical about what I said, but I know it would be like that. However, my thoughts were channeled to my fear, as my head started to ache. I held on it, keeping myself on focus.

"Now what?" Fox mumbled.

"_Get… away…_" I tried to warn them. "_It's… happening… I don't… remember… anything… during the time… the curse given to me… emerges…_"

I howled as my body pained all over. Again, my teeth grew sharper and bigger, as saliva dripped from my mouth. All became blank. I can't see anything, only the surprised faces of Star Fox. I can't look… I lost control once more… Please, don't let me kill them…

* * *


	11. Pity

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

**_SORRY FOR THE WRONG UPDATE! THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER 10 WAS WRONG! THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE!_**

_Oh, please read my other fics here and in You may want to check my gallery at http:wolfoxokamichan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my works!_

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 10: Pity_**

It's a very sad night. Actually, it is a rather lonely night. Earlier, I couldn't imagine what happened to my rival. It looked like he was possessed or something. I sat on the chair, and I closed my eyes. I'm trying to relax myself. I don't know why, but I kind of pity Wolf. Something tells me he's hiding something, and I want to find it out. Somehow, my anger towards him has eased up, but, as I try to think of what happened to him, that day when we were on a mission, I felt that it's my fault that he ended up like that. I remember what happened to us, how he turned into a wild person…

_"Wolf… Come on! What's happening?" I yelled. I know he was up to something. He just doesn't want to tell us. "Stop acting like a rabid person!" I tried not to believe what he told me earlier, about that curse thing, but I was forced to believe…_

_ "No… Stay away from me! **Everyone… Slippy, get everyone out from this room!**" he howled in pain. I can tell. Everybody was leaving, even Ruby, who seemed to be scared on what's going to happen on O'Donnell. I wasn't, however. I tried to walk towards him. He's staying on a corner, trying to hide everything… but I can see it all clearly. He's changing._

_ "Fox, what the hell are you still doing there!" Falco yelled at me. I looked back, knowing that he won't close the door unless I leave._

_ "Get out of here now! I'll handle this!" I yelled back, but before I could turn around to look at Wolf, some strong force tackled me down to the ground. It was painful, as my body slammed to the ground. As I looked up, I saw Wolf, who looked like a rabid person._

_ "**FOX!**" the bird yelled again, this time with a blaster on his hand, "I'll get him! I need a clear shot on his head!" I can hear them clearly as I struggle myself to the beast._

_ "Are you insane! You can't do that!" Peppy argued as he pushed Falco's weapon away. "We can't kill Wolf! He's under some sort of sickness!" Sickness? I know Wolf's not okay, but sickness? Anyway, I tried to struggle back. Thankfully, Peppy, Slippy, and Ruby are keeping Falco from killing Wolf._

_ The lupine grabbed my arms tightly. He pinned them to the floor with his strong hands. I felt an urging crush to my body. "**Wolf… stop it…**" I gave a faint call, but he didn't respond, as if he wasn't Wolf. He tried to sniff my chest. I know what he's doing. He's looking for the right spot for the kill. Is he going to eat me? No! "**Snap out of it!**" I struggled, but I was struggling against a predator, and I was his prey. He finally knew my vital spot, the side of the neck. He howled wildly, and then gave a deadly death bite towards it. I closed my eyes. In a split second, I felt his sharp teeth plunging into my skin. I tried not to cry in pain, but it was so intense, that I shrieked so loud. However, something happened. I felt the loosening of his grip and the release of his mouth. His eyes, it showed pain. As I glanced at his side, a dart was pierced at his shoulder. He slowly fell down to the floor, knocked out and unconscious._

_ "Fox, are you all right?" Ruby cried as she entered the room, throwing the tranquilizer gun away. "I have to do that to Wolf… Sorry… I don't want the both of you to be harmed." I looked at Wolf, snoozing slowly at the floor. I took off the dart stuck on his shoulder. As I moved a muscle though, the wound on my neck started to hurt pretty badly. His bite wasn't deep, but it sure is painful._

_ "Go to the sick bay, Fox, I'll take care of that," Peppy ordered me. "Slippy, analyze Wolf with the internal bio-scanner, okay? Falco and Ruby, escort Slippy, you might not know what might happen…" The three nodded, and he assisted me in going to the clinic…_

I touched the side of my neck once more. Covered with gauze, it still felt painful, but not as much as earlier. I knew it's not Wolf's fault why he did that… something has developed in his mind, as I guessed. I have to know the results of Slippy's scanning, but I have to wait for tomorrow. For now, I have something important to do…

I went back to the isolation chamber. I peeked to the window of the closed door of the room. I saw Wolf, still in his wild form, sleeping at a corner. He's been restrained with a collar equipped with a shock device that would give Wolf an instant electrifying punishment if ever he attacked anyone. I glanced, and pitied him. I couldn't bear it anymore. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't forced him to join the mission days ago, he'll be normal. Something tells me, though, that this is the time… It's the time I must reach out to my once enemy.

I opened the door of the room. The sound gave Wolf a slight signal to be alert. He stood up on all fours, and saw me. He started to growl as if he was a watchdog of some sort. I slowly approached him, trying to take slightly small steps. I have to pick everything, my guts, my heart, my soul, up and ignore his growls. As I drew nearer, he started to approach me with an instinct to kill. I stepped back, and the strong cord of the collar attached to the wall pulled him back. He was probably injured, since he was going at a high pace. He fell down on his back, and he whimpered.

I approached faster. I sat on the floor beside him. He gave a small snarl, knowing that I would probably harm him. I then tried to touch his head, but at first, terror beckoned me. What if he bites my hand? Now's not the time though, it's now or never. I slowly patted his forehead. As far as I know, animals love it. On his current condition, Wolf acted like an animal. I gently repeated stroking it, and then I slowly neared towards him.

I was grateful when he crawled beside me. Was I gaining his trust? I rubbed his muzzle repeatedly, and then I rubbed his chest. He placed his head to my lap and then he whimpered. It's just as if he's a pet of mine! He started to lick my patting hand, a sign of affection, if you're an animal. I can see his tail wag… I guess he doesn't feel any threat from me. Maybe he attacked me earlier because he thought I was some sort of danger, and he's only protecting himself. Yeah, I was somewhat scary earlier…

He slept on my lap. The more I looked at him, the more I pity him. "Wolf, I don't want you to end up like this…" I hugged him tightly, and I felt a cozy feeling on his fur. I fell down asleep on that room, with Wolf around my arms.

* * *


	12. Hand's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 11:_**_ **Hand's Out**_

I opened my eyes. I didn't realize it was already the next day. I was afraid what my other self, my wild nature, did to Star Fox. I don't want to kill them… I don't want to eat them… I don't want to see them die with my hands… Fear struck my heart for a while. As light welcomed my awakening though, I was a bit shocked to what I was able to take a glimpse.

I was surprised to see Fox being close to me. I woke up from his lap, his arms were wrapped around my head, and his palm was placed on my forehead. He was asleep, and I don't want to wake him up. However, if I have to get up, he'll also wake up. What bothers me is how he managed to sleep there. If I were wild, wouldn't he be killed? As I looked at my inner self, I didn't feel any hostility at all, as if I was tamed by him… strange… It didn't take long before his hand stroked the top of my head once more… It somewhat felt fuzzy, and I must agree, I liked it.

"Oh… Wolf! Sorry about that," he apologized to me as he opened his eyes. I slowly stood up and helped him get up from his position. "Well, you… you looked hurt when you're all tied up here. I tried to tame your, um, _wild self_, and I was able to do it. I fell asleep afterwards, with you at my lap…" By the looks of his face, he sort of enjoyed that. I don't know, but maybe he started to form some sort of brethren relationship with me… His last words shook me off from those thoughts for a while, though. "It was my entire fault… If I didn't urge you to come with us to the mission you wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't be like this, but I wouldn't realize that there are people who cared for me as well," I replied to him, assuring him that it wasn't his fault. "Thanks Fox… You're the first person from the _other_ side who showed mercy and understanding towards me…" He smiled and hugged me, in which I noticed a wound with gauze on his neck. "You have a wound there… Did I?"

He slowly let go and swayed his head. "Nope… well… kind of… Yesterday, you kind of attacked me, and well, you were going for the kill. Ruby shot a tranquilizer towards you before ripping my neck off…" I felt bad after hearing that. I looked at the collar I was wearing. Maybe I deserve this… He then pushed a button to release me. I was afraid, for he just risked me killing the others. "I know your _rash_ side was injured, so I decided to visit this last night and well… Anyway, you don't have to worry about you attacking anybody else. I trust you and your _other_ self…" I nodded for a while, hoping he'll be right.

"Man, my stomach hurts…" I grumbled. My tummy wasn't acting quite right.

"You just ate Slippy!" Fox chuckled. I'm pretty sure he was joking there, but, even if it was a joke, I couldn't bare it. "Don't give me that look! I was just bluffing! You're probably hungry. Let's go to the mess hall. Ruby said she'll cook!" That perked my interest for a while. Sure, I'll go. I need to eat, also for the assurance of my bestial form not to suddenly pop out.

The food was quite nice. I felt Ruby gave what she could do to the fullest here. The smell of breakfast actually made me even hungrier. I have to eat the food she made! She glanced at me, and smiled. She didn't talk much, but she made me feel home. Her cooking was great! After that, Peppy offered his assistance on helping my injuries. He was quite good at medicine, and it wasn't long before my wounds were treated, and they were less of a burden now. Slippy wasn't with us, but Fox told me that he's figuring out my anatomy. That was nice of him… that was nice of _them_. It seemed I already have gained their trust, and my trust to them… I guess Falco's the only hard egg here…

"I'll give you the results after a few hours," the frog confirmed me. "In the meantime, why not enjoy the new battle simulator I just ordered days ago? I'm sure Fox will…" However, I noticed the bird cutting Slippy's comment. He blocked the frog, and he gave me a smirk.

"Okay, O'Donnell, it's not my type to pick on Fox's playmate," he proudly grinned as he slammed his right fist to his left palm altogether, "but I'm interested on seeing you in the _war room_! So, you up for the challenge?" For war room, he probably meant the simulator… I nodded. After all, it's kinda boring when you're going to wait for hours, and this might be a good idea to have some time with Falco…

"Just go inside the capsule!" Fox smiled as he pushed me inside some sort of transporter. "The machine will automatically read the electric pulses of your synapse and your brain, and then it'll send back it's own signals so that your brain will make you feel the simulation as if you're in some sort of ground mission." He then looked at Falco, who was already inside. "So, whatcha want? You two will be cooperative or you'll fight each other?"

"_Capture the flag_ is my specialty!" he rubbed his hands. Well, that's not my plan of befriending him, but I guess I'll play along. I entered the capsule and looked at Falco, who seemed to be anxious about the game. "Hope you're ready, Wolf! I don't care who my opponent is, as long as I win!"

"Well then," I assured him as the whole area generated a battlefield like arena, "I won't hold back!" Platforms, obstacles, pillars, many of these things appeared out of nowhere. It's really a nice simulator. The whole place looked like a Fortuna base, only resembling more of an arena. Then, weapons popped out, as well as Arwings and Wolfens.

"**_Players ready! Three… Two… One… Capture the Flag… BEGIN!_**"

The computer announced the start. I immediately grabbed the nearest weapon and fired it towards Falco. He evaded it, as I would've thought, and immediately strafed while nearing to the red flag… the flag of **my** base!

"Got it!" he laughed, but of course I wouldn't allow it. A quick fire from my blaster immediately knocked the flag away from his grip. It stunned him for a while, allowing me to steal his flag. He tried to chase me, of course, and with the barrage of lasers as well. I rolled to evade it, while hearing Falco swearing, and placed his flag to the spire of my base.

"**_Wolf O'Donnell earns one point. Current standings: 1 – 0._**"

"Bah, just a warm-up!" he remarked to me as he hid himself to a chasm. I know he was up to something. To tell you the truth, I didn't realize I was actually enjoying playing with him…

"**_Falco Lombardi earns one point. Current standings: 7 – 7._**"

That's what I heard from the computer after playing for about two hours. I must admit, Falco's good. I can now clearly understand why Fox considers him an eternal annoying rival. "Hehehe! You're good, Wolf!" I heard him yell. I hid myself behind the pillars of the arena, sighing myself from excitement. I'm waiting for his move.

"_Come on, give it now…_" I told to myself. I'm waiting for his move. However, something surprised me. I heard a rocket blast from a nearby area… and then I heard Falco cried! I immediately jumped from my position, and I immediately rushed towards Falco. However, I was surprised to see what I just saw. Another me… inside this place! However, that other me was my wild self, and he's attacking Falco!

"**_Agh! Let go!_**" Falco growled as the bite of the other Wolf tightened even more. I know the whole place is just 3-D, but how come Falco could feel the pain? I immediately tackled the monster away, but he was so strong, that he immediately countered with a tackle as well, knocking me to the ground, with him restraining me.

Falco awkwardly aimed a sniper rifle at the other Wolf using his injured arm. "Wolf, what ever happens... **don't move!**" He's planning on sniping the other me! I have a bad feeling about this… I tried to hold the fiend's mouth for a while, but I'm not sure it'll help me, nor will the bird's attempt on killing him. Then suddenly it came to me… Fox was able to tame this before…

"Falco, let go of the weapon!" I yelled at him. He was reluctant, but I insisted. Finally, he gave in. The other Wolf kept on thrusting his head towards my chest, but I held his mouth tightly. "We don't want to… fight you! Falco… Falco only thought that I was you, so he fired at you… He didn't mean it…" The bird looked at me keenly as he tried to grip his injury, but I ignored him. "Please, we don't want to kill each other! There's no point for this…"

I can slowly feel his force loosening… He slowly stood away from me, allowing me to stand up. I then patted his head, showing a sign of understanding… Fox was right after all! I then urged Falco to do the same thing, which at first he didn't want to, but later on, he also patted the wolf… It made wild Wolf somewhat happy, that he also licked Falco's hand!

"Umm… Wolf… that was nice, but could you cut it out?" he jerked out, but he stroked wild Wolf's forehead once more…

"**_Simulation mode terminated. Returning back to normal mode…_**"

The whole place dissolved to the background. Then, the graphical models slowly vanished away. Then, I noticed the other Wolf being also a 3-D rendering… just a graphic… a graphic of my mind… Does that mean there's already another me living in my mind?

I looked at Falco's arm. There were no injuries present, but he still feels the pain. He then looked at me, patted my shoulder, and relieved me from my thoughts. "You should stop thinking about sad stuff and something like that…" The capsule door opened, and he finished his statements. "I guess I am finally getting you, Wolf…" He gave a grin again, making me feel happy, knowing that I also befriended him.

"Oh Wolf, I'm glad you're out!" Slippy suddenly cried out while running towards me. "I am sorry to say this, but…"

"But what?" I asked. I feel something bad is about to happen.

"According to my scans, your brain is now starting to create conflicts between you and your other self!"

* * *


	13. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 12:_**_ **Friendship**_

"What!" Wolf shrieked as he looked at Slippy seriously. "What do you mean? The other me is slowly gaining control of my head!" He looked both furious and nervous. I can tell from his eyes.

I wanted to make him feel happy. I asked Slippy, "Slippy, tell us what you discovered. Come on! We'll try to take it in our stomach." Somehow, Wolf glanced at me after that comment, knowing that it meant something.

"Well," the toad gulped, "according to the scans we made on Wolf when he was wild, it showed irregular brain signals slowly developing from his normal ones. It is also showed that the signals will randomly settle down, meaning that we can't tell when Wolf will turn feral. I may conclude that the occurrence of O'Donnell's _other_ self and his return to his _normal_ self… Sorry…" He felt sad after telling that news.

Wolf then approached Slippy. "It's… it's okay, I understand," he replied with empathy. He then walked away, outside the bridge. I don't know where he's going, but I'm pretty sure it's the rooftop. We're parked at the Defense Force anyway, and that place seemed to be cozy enough…

"Go ahead, follow him," Peppy then reminded me after he tapped my shoulder. "It's best that he needs someone to talk to, and I can easily tell that it's you whom he needs companion. Lately, you two have become closer. You have forgotten that you were rivals; now you're the best of friends." I agreed. I realized how sad Wolf's situation was, so I felt sympathy. I followed him on his way outside.

When I walked outside the starship, I saw him sitting at the edge of the rooftop. He seemed to be looking at the sky, which was perfectly clear and blue today. I approached him, which startled him. He wasn't expecting anybody to come and greet him at that place.

"Huh? Oh Fox… it's you…" he whimpered out apathetically. He was in deep thought. I guess I disturbed him. "Um, can I ask you a question? It's about the time when I left you and Ruby behind… Did you enter the building and saw a woman?" Hmm… as I recall, that woman was taken to the authorities upon our arrival… Ah yes, I now remember her… that convict named Millie.

"Miss Millie Wright? Yes, I remember… We arrested her and sent her to the authorities. When you were gone, news reported that she committed suicide in her cell," I replied. For a second there, something came out of my mind. "You know, she had a suicide letter telling that she created a monster… Now that I think about it, we wouldn't be having any problems if she were alive. We could easily interrogate her for a cure…"

"I see," he just sighed out. I guess my answer was something he wasn't expecting. Yeah, I blew it. I knew he wouldn't like it. That's probably his last chance for a cure… However, I mustn't let him lose it. I sat beside him, making him glance at me for a while, smile, then look back at the view – the horizon.

I looked at him. He showed signs of depression. All he wanted was to change, but then all of these things started to pop up out of nowhere, and they got Wolf as their victim. "Wolf, I'm sorry… If I hadn't forced in that mission, you'd be fine by now… If I hadn't stopped you on your flight towards the enemy on our previous mission, you could've been working with us without worries…" He suddenly gave a serious look at me, making me pause.

"You're _deeply_ wrong…" he exclaimed towards me fiercely. "If you hadn't rescued me, I would've been killed. If you hadn't intervened at Venom, I wouldn't realize that you're a true friend, not a rotten rival. I owe many things to you… You… you changed my point of view in life… You gave proof that there's always second chance… So don't say anything bad about you… You're the first _true_ friend I've ever had…" Tears slowly dripped from his eyes. I suddenly felt touched. I didn't realize I was able to connect with him. "You made me realize that there were people out there who cared about me… Peppy, Slippy, Ruby, and even Falco… they cared for me… I thought I'd be lonely forever… I thought that working for Andross meant that you're a scum who doesn't deserve to live. You changed my _whole_ life, Fox… You opened my eyes to reality my past kept on shadowing…"

I placed my arm to his shoulder. I smiled at him. That's I wanted him to be. Nobody deserved to be in the cold forever. I realized that. I know that he was once a ruthless mercenary that would work for the highest bidder, but deep down something told me that he wasn't… "I don't know… what to say, Wolf… Thanks… You know, I wanted you to change, for I know you don't deserve to be a criminal… I can also say that you're a true friend…" He finally smiled… He finally smiled back at me.

It wasn't long before somebody tapped my back. I was startled from that. When I looked behind, the one who startled me was none other than Falco Lombardi. "Hey, beer mates, Peppy wants you back at the bridge, pronto!" he told us. Well, we were a bit reluctant to leave the relaxing place, but I guess moping here won't do any good. Wolf stood up as well, and we walked away.

While we were walking, I heard Wolf talked to Falco. I believe he said, "Thanks for everything… I know you were a bit edgy at first, but I realized you were a nice pal after all… and a great battle simulator player!" I saw Falco smiled, giving an egoistic grin, but my wolf friend replied with, "Don't worry though! I'll make sure you won't plague the records with your name!" I chuckled a bit there, and Falco just gave a laughing remark.

When we entered back at Great Fox, Peppy gave an enlightening look. Wolf and I were wondering why. Ruby and Slippy were also angel-like. It bothered me for a while. "Great news, everyone! I've just found out a person who could cure Wolf's condition!" he announced joyfully. My lupine friend was shimmered with hope. He smiled comfortably.

"So, who's it gonna be?" Falco asked. I too was interested on who'd try to cure Wolf.

"It's Leon Powalski," he replied further, and from that name alone, I was a bit shocked. "I just remembered that he was taking up Psychology and Genetics when he, like Wolf, got reformed and found a new life at Corneria. I asked him about it, and he said that he already had an encounter with that condition."

"Who might that be?" Ruby asked Peppy. I wonder who that other person that has a wild nature was.

"Brace yourselves… It's Bill Grey…"

I was taken aghast by that answer. Bill? How could he? He has no link on any Venomian experiment, could he? Oh well, it's still best to check up on Leon. Wolf would probably be okay, since he knows Leon. "So Wolf, are we in?" I asked him for assurance.

"Yep. Let's go to Leon's…" he replied with a nod.

* * *


	14. Split Personality

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 13:_**_ **Split Personality**_

I didn't expect this to happen. Leon was the person who would give light to my sickness? Wow, I was surprised myself. I looked at Fox, who was sitting beside me. We're commuting via transit if you ask. Anyway, he seemed worried. I don't know what's wrong with him, so I'll give it a shot to ask him.

"Err… something the matter?"

He looked at me slowly, as if he was forced to turn his head. He then replied softly, "Just ignore me, okay? I was just thinking about Bill…" Ah yes, Bill Grey. From what I recall, he and Bill were best friends during their academic times. It bothered me when Peppy told me that that dog had the same problems like mine.

Fox was suddenly startled by my look. I didn't realize I was giving a strange facial gesture when I was in deep thought. "Sorry," he suddenly excused himself, "I kind of sounded like a bull earlier, right? Well, I was surprised to hear that Bill also got… you know…"

I nodded. I understand. "Don't worry. I'm not angry. I know what you're feeling." He gave that smile again, and then returned back to the stare at the window. I myself was tired, and this long trip would take a while before it stops, so I closed my eyes. I need a shuteye for about a few minutes.

After a few minutes, after I have drifted to my subconscious, I found myself inside a dark room with a dome-shaped ceiling. In front of me was a cage, chained up and locked. My curiosity pulled me to peer towards it. I glanced for a while, but couldn't see anything. I was determined to see what's in it, though, so I made another keen look to the inside.

I saw a silhouette inside the cage. I looked closer, and then realized that the person inside the cage was a wolf. It then suddenly charged forward to the bars, relentlessly hitting the door back and forth. I stepped back for a while, knowing that the wolf might still be violent, although I had tamed it.

The chains snapped away. The door opened. The silhouette moved forward calmly and slowly. It stood on all fours, and as the creature exited the cage, the person revealed himself. He was I.

My heart beat quite fast. Something was racing inside my blood. I don't know why, but for a moment there, I was terrified. I don't know what to do. I had a feeling that the Wolf there was none other than the wild me. However, I collected myself, for I knew that the wolf was already tamed. However, deep inside of me, something kept on banging my head… I had a bad feeling about this…

I approached the wolf that crawled out from the cage. From what I can picture, he just recently awakened. If I was awake at during this time, I'd probably turned into my wild character. I beckoned at him and looked directly towards his eyes. I then touched his head, which made him come closer. A good sign is apparent. Well, until…

"_Wolf, what are you trying to do to me?_"

I heard it echoed inside the area. I looked around, but I never saw anybody. I then looked at the other me, who was giving a direct glare towards my eyes. Was it he who spoke earlier?

"_Don't hide it, Wolf. I know what you and your friend are up to._"

Now I'm positively sure that the voice came from him. He changed his look to a serious and fierce one. He then positioned himself to a stance of attacking. I braced myself. I never knew he'd attack me especially when we're inside my subconscious.

"_You wanted to get rid me… You all wanted to rid my existence! I… I won't allow it! If I have to take over your body, then so be it… I don't want to be erased!_"

An illusion thinking that he exists… what kind of problem have I stumbled now? Now, the other me wanted me dead so that he'll reign… I mustn't lose it now, though, for he's about to attack me. He suddenly lunged towards me, which I evaded. He then did the same thing; he lunged and charged repeatedly with me as his target. I have no intention in harming him, though, for I can see his pain. A creature that can feel and think has the right to live… but so do I. I own this body and mind, so I have the right to it…

I have no choice but to fight back. It is time to stop whining and complaining about the strength of the foe! I won't be afraid to attack, even if it that person was I. As the fellow gave another lunge towards me, I calculated the right spot and time where to give a strong blow to him. As he was about a few inches near me, I gave my strong punch. It hit his chest, and he was charging towards me, so it'll probably be more painful than normal. He whimpered when he landed to the floor.

"_I won't stand for this… **I WON'T!**_" he jerked out as he coughed out blood. Blood… How can there be blood in my mind?

"I won't stand for this one either," I yelled back. "You're just an illusion… a mishap. You're just a figment of my mind thanks to the malice of science. I won't allow you to take over my head. **Do you hear me?** **I WON'T ALLOW IT!**" I was surprised from what I just did. Did I just yell? Maybe, maybe because I don't want to be controlled or be forgotten just like before… I don't want that to happen to me, especially because I wanted to change.

He gave a direct look at me once more. Was he trying to figure out what I just told? Was he confused, or was he just plotting something against me? I knew he can read thoughts, so he should've known what I was trying to say, but from his look, it seemed that he had no idea on what I'm fighting for, my head. He then stood up, and then moved away. He walked towards the shadows of the room. He then vanished as he got closer to the darkness. He'll hide once more…

It took me a while before I woke up from dreamland. Fox rubbed my shoulder to snap me finally out of the snooze. "Hey, we're here, Wolf! Say, why do you have that tense look when you're sleeping?" Wow, my face was reacting to what was happening back at my subconscious.

"Well, it's nothing… Just a bad dream," I reassured him as I stood up from my seat. I followed him on the way out. I knew it was not the time for me to tell him that, but then again, he'll learn it when we reach Leon's place… I just don't want him to worry too much on me…

* * *


	15. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 14:_**_ **Confession**_

I thought of something for Wolf. I felt like he was hiding something from me. Just like what Slippy said, he and I were the type of person who liked to keep things for himself. Yeah, I knew it all along. When he was taking a nap earlier, his face was turning red and sweaty. I believe something was going on inside his brain, but he just didn't like to say it to me.

"So, what do you expect to happen to you?" I asked Wolf while walking to an alleyway. "Sorry to bother you, by the way. It'll be a long walk before we could reach Leon's place, so I thought about talking while walking." He just looked at me with a light smile.

"Well, I don't know, actually, since I have no idea," he replied. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if I should be optimistic or pessimistic about what would happen to me. Since the day I was given another personality, I don't know how to think clearly…"

I was rather sad about his state. I couldn't tell if I pity him or I was just being dramatic. A thought flew my head, an idea to make him at least cozy before seeing Leon. I placed my hand to his shoulder and requested, "Um… since we're going to pass a coffee stall, why don't we have some cup of coffee? I'm sure that'll relieve you from your stress. Don't worry, it's on me." He nodded from my asking, so we walked towards the stall.

A sweet, comfortable, relaxing view of the green grass and the trees made the seats of the park a perfect stop. I grabbed the two hot cups of java and gave the other one to Wolf. We both sat to a bench just beside a fountain, looking at the scenery that was the parkland.

"Thanks Fox, this drink makes me mellow," he remarked as he took a few sips. He then glanced at the scenery before he gave a look at me. "Oh… Fox, I really appreciated on what you're doing for me. Since the time I changed, you're always supporting me. I don't know what to say… I am very sure that you're a true friend…"

I remembered the time when we were at the rooftop. Yes, he told me those touching words, and now he tells me again. "You don't have to worry much, Wolf. After all, it's my responsibility as a friend to make sure that you won't be harmed, since I'm the one responsible for your situation. If I hadn't…" He suddenly stopped drinking his coffee and quickly halted my statement.

"Look, it's not your fault, okay?" he assured me. I still believe that I'm the reason why he's experiencing this, though. "Oh, and I really know why you wanted a talk… You wish to know what happened to me when I was sleeping, right?" He impressed me. He knew what I wanted to know. "It's okay for me to share it… it's just that I might pressure you or anything, knowing that if I told you my troubles, you'll do your best to solve it."

"You can share your problems to me, Wolf, and I'll do what it takes to help you out," I assured him, making sure that he won't hold back some useful information. "I won't be pressured. After all, I'm doing this for a friend."

A smile was seen from his face. I saw it. He looked at his drink and confessed, "Well, when I was snoozing, I had a short visit to my subconscious. There, I saw the other me… I thought at first that since we've tamed him, it's all right to talk to him. However, I got a ferocious greeting." My heart suddenly missed a heartbeat. Did that wild Wolf forget about the taming that I did to him before? "He spoke in thoughts, telling me that he knows what we're doing. He growled at me because he hated to be erased. He knew that we're going to cure my psychological sickness, meaning that he'll fade away… I told him that I own this body, so he left me for a while, but I believe he'll be coming back."

I looked at the ripples of the coffee drink. I wished I could feel his pain, so that I might help him. "That's tough… And I thought we're about to make friends with him."

"I don't he'll be friends with us now that he knows what're we up to," Wolf concluded as he made another sip. I could tell from his face that he's not going to finish his drink. "Looks like we'll just see later what the results will bring." He stood up, leaving his unfinished drink to the table.

I followed too, but I was unsure about his state. "Hey Wolf, are you sure you're okay? I mean, we're going to tackle psychology, so you need to be relaxed." I asked.

"Don't worry, I am," he smiled back as he moved forward, making me go too. "I told myself repeatedly that no matter what happens, I'm the Wolf O'Donnell; the one that owns this body, and nobody else. I am not certain on the outcome, but I'll fight if I have to." His determination gave me light to help him even more. I won't fail him, I swear.

It wasn't long before we reached the building where Leon told us to go. "Here goes nothing," we whispered to ourselves. We stepped inside and inquired for Mr. Leon Powalski. "Room 141," I informed myself. We headed to the elevator and punched in the floor of the room. I glanced back at Wolf, who was slightly rubbing his cold paws.

We exited the elevator and headed to the room. A simple press at the alarm would do. I heard a ping, and it took us a few seconds before somebody opened the door. When the door slid to the side, I was surprised to see Bill hitting the control with his nose.

"Is that you, Bill?" I asked with surprise. He wore only boxer shorts, and he had a collar. He walked on all fours, and it seemed like was just an animal. Now I understand why Leon told us that Bill had the same condition like Wolf.

The canine companion of mine gasped for a moment; I heard it. I believed that he was nervous and worried, for he might end up like Bill… like an animal. What's he going to react?

We both walked inside the room. Bill whimpered, and I could tell that he wanted us to sit on the sofa. He then rushed off towards a door inside this room. "_Oh, they're here? Good Bill…_" I heard that statement.

A chameleon came out from that room. He's wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. From the looks of his face, he seemed to be working hard, as his eyes showed lack of sleep. He rubbed Bill's hair, saying, "Okay Bill, they're your friends." The dog just whimpered before barking. He then faced us and introduced himself, "Welcome, Fox and Wolf. I guess you already knew me, Leon Powalski."

* * *


	16. Solitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 15: Solitude_**

I looked at Bill grimly. What if I ended up like him, a poor being that has absolutely no memories of what he was. It looked like he was just an animal… a mindless animal. I sure hope Leon knew what he's doing…

"Okay Bill, try to entertain them while I prepare something, okay," Leon told the dog, replying with a bark. He then looked at us and told us, "I'll be back in a jiffy. I'll just finish something. In the mean time, why not play with Bill? If you go hungry, just tell it to him. He understands our speech." He then returned back to his room, leaving Fox, a dog who had forgotten his past identity, and me.

Fox patted Bill's head. "Um… Well, I guess we should sit, right?" The dog replied with a joyful bark. I sat beside Fox, and then looked at him keenly. Fox just rubbed my back and whispered, "_Don't worry… Don't try to think of bad things… I'm pretty sure Leon will find a way…_"

"I hope so…" that's all I could say. I'm in a pessimistic mood right now, and I couldn't really find a reason for me not to get worried. What if I end up like Bill? I don't know what effects would happen to me… I don't want to know… I don't want to see what would happen to me… I was afraid…

I was surprised when Bill walked towards me. He placed his _paw_ on my lap and whimpered. Did he sense my anguish? He gave those cute whining and cuddly staring at me. I rubbed his hair and laughed, "Thank you… I… I really don't know what to do…" He did cheer me up for a while. Fox also patted his head once more.

He barked at us before heading towards the fridge. Was he telling us that we should get something to eat? He pulled out a container of some sort. Knowing that he could not get it all by himself, Fox and I helped him to pull out the container. He barked once more, with a happy face, and again pulled something from the fridge.

When we opened the container, it was actually coleslaw. It still smelled good. The other stuff Bill pulled out from the refrigerator was a jar of strawberry jam. I wondered if he was planning to serve us some sandwiches… and I was right. He grabbed some loaves of bread at a compartment and pulled them once more with his mouth. Fox and I helped him and we placed them to the table.

"Sorry to trouble you, Bill," Fox nodded as he took a loaf and spread some filling onto it. "Well, Leon told us about his psychological help, and so we ended up going here…" Bill just whimpered back while treating himself with dog food.

I glanced at him once more. Fear slowly crept inside my heart. What could happen if I ended up like him? That idea kept on knocking my head. It repeated itself as if it doesn't want to leave me alone. Nervousness struck me continuously, and well, I didn't know what to do…

The dog once again approached me. He wagged his tail as if he wished something. He barked with a playful tone. I wonder… did he sense my anguish like what he did earlier? Is he trying to comfort me?

"I think Bill wants to play with you…" Fox whispered to me. Well, I'm not sure… I'm not that kind of person. After all, I am Wolf O'Donnell.

I finished my sandwich and looked at the dog. "Okay," I perspired. "Hmm… Do whatever I tell you, okay?" Bill moved his head up and down. "First, raise your left paw." Enthusiastically, the dog raised his left hand. "Now, raise your right paw." He raised his right hand. Well, I was enjoying this one… sort of. "Okay Bill, hop." He then stood up. He was having difficulty standing up on his feet, although I knew he could, and when he stood up, he's as tall as Fox, so this is one big mutt. Anyway, the dog hopped while barking. "Catch!" I threw a sandwich up. He jumped high and bit it off. He landed on the floor, and continued to gnat on the food. Fox continued to laugh as he watched it. I felt somewhat light after seeing that. "And finally, roll over and play dead!" Bill gulped the sandwich and rolled on the floor. He then lay flat on his stomach and whimpered before howling. It was so funny, that Fox and I laughed heartily.

My mind was suddenly cleared from all of those fears that once haunted me. Bill made me feel a sense of accomplishment and hope. I didn't realize that there's still a chance for me. I rubbed his hair and then his chest, giving a tickling feeling and making him bark.

It was not long before Leon came out from a room. "Sorry if I made you wait long. I had to finish some paperwork," he reasoned out as he took a seat while opening a computer. Bill rushed towards the side of the chameleon's seat, with Leon patting the dog. "So, how was Bill? It seems to me you got attached to him quickly."

"Well, he was a funny dog," Fox remarked with a giggle. "Anyway Leon, before moving on, I would like to know what happened to him… Why did he end up like that?" I too wanted to know.

Bill whimpered and nodded. "Okay Bill, you sure you want them to know?" Leon confirmed. "Well, Bill was captured by Andross during the Lylat Wars, and he was one of the guinea pigs for a scientist named Millie Wright. I discovered that she wanted to create a soldier with obedience and ferocity, and that Bill was one of them. She was about to experiment on you, Wolf, yet she failed to do so until now." That last sentence kicked me off, knowing that the person who paid you to do his dirty work wanted you to be a guinea pig. "Anyway, when I recovered from the hospital thanks to Star Fox, I wanted to repent. I remembered Bill, so my goal was to save him and every other soldier who were used as guinea pigs, and well, I found him alive, only heavily injured. As what I observed, Millie fled from Venom and headed to Corneria, but she abandoned Bill. Of course, Bill had lost his sense for normal thinking, and he was wild, but thankfully, with the help of trust, kindness, and psycho-analysis, he's the Bill you guys knew."

I glanced at Bill. He's still the friend of Fox and a pilot for Corneria, only with a disabled thinking. I pity him… and I pity myself. I never want to end up like that. No… But… then, something inside of my head… wanted to get out. No… not here, please!

"Wolf?" Fox wondered as I slowly felt the pain increasing inside of my head. No… don't… I might kill them… Please… **NO!**

* * *


	17. Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 16: Chaos_**

I don't know if I should feel happy or not. Should I feel confident that Wolf would be okay? After all, I tamed his wild version. However, even if that was the case, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want him to turn to that sort of being. I wanted the normal Wolf. Sometimes, when you think about it, it's still my entire fault…

But that wasn't the case. Wolf was changing again. His ferocity, I could feel it. That wasn't the same as the old wild him. I could tell from the atmosphere. He was there, trying to morph again into a wild beast. His fangs grew, as well as his claws. I have a feeling his mental state was changing as well.

"**_Leon_****_, take cover! Bill, get him out of here, now!_**"

I yelled out. I just have to make sure innocent people wouldn't be harmed. Bill and Leon immediately scurried to the other room. Finally, Wolf and I were alone.

He wasn't talking. He was just there, looking at my eyes as if he was a predator. He was moving around me… circling me. He's anticipating my move. I couldn't move, especially a wrong move. Otherwise, it's goodbye head or farewell heart. I'd try talking to him. Maybe that would bring him to his senses.

"Look, Wolf," I spoke in a soft manner, "we shouldn't fight. You know I can't hurt you…" He seemed to stop for a while, a good sign for me. His facial expression could tell that he was slightly intimidated. I approached him slowly, and slowly, I tried rubbing his head.

I thought everything was going well. I thought everything was fine. However, I heard him growling. I didn't know if that was a joke or not, but my hearing's perfect, and I was sure it's him. I moved my touching hand away, just for the sake of safety. All of a sudden, he pounced on me. I was knocked down to the floor. I couldn't stand. I hit the floor very hard. He suddenly lunged himself towards me. I couldn't free myself.

There, he's about to kill me again. Why did it happen, anyway? Why did he turn into a monster? Wolf and I were just starting a friendship, when suddenly, this whole catastrophe just butted in to our lives. Those thoughts flew into my head as he was about to give me the predator's finishing blow: a powerful bite to the neck.

"**_Hurry, Bill!_**"

Suddenly, a grey figure tackled Wolf away. **Bill!** It was he who did it! But… oh no! This is bad! I couldn't let Leon and Bill be harmed! Leon pulled me up, but that wasn't my concern. "Why did you do that, Leon? Why did you and Bill get out of the room?"

"McCloud, don't you want to save Wolf!" he suddenly replied to me as he armed himself with a tranquilizer gun. "If you want to save him, then you should learn when to save yourself!" His statements reached my head, for some reason. Yes, he was right… How could I save Wolf if I couldn't save my own hide?

I watched closely. Leon was aiming the gun to Wolf. However, his precision wasn't exactly good, and Bill and Wolf were having a dogfight… literally. Sadly, Bill was losing. Bites were present here and there. Blood was scattered around them. The wild Wolf mercilessly injured the dog as if a concern wasn't around his heart. I couldn't just stand here and do nothing!

The grey dog was down for the fight. Wolf was about to give the kill with his bloody mouth. I have to hurry! I rushed and grabbed the wolf's mouth with my own hands. He was about to thrust his jaws to the dog behind me. I couldn't allow that! Not you, Wolf… I wouldn't allow you to turn into a murderer! I looked at Leon, who was now ready for the fire. "Okay Leon, now!" I yelled. He pulled the trigger, and the dart was sent flying… flying…

Wolf was getting light. His force suddenly depleted. I looked, and his shoulder was hit with a dart containing that sleeper. He suddenly surrendered himself to his sleepiness. He fell down to the bloody floor, down and dozed. I have to see if Bill's okay, too. I checked on him, and he was bleeding. His bite marks on his shoulder, waist, and some scratches on his body… they were all bleeding. I have to stop them before he loses blood.

"I'll handle him," Leon told me with assurance. We carried him to the other room, a place resembling a small clinic. It seemed the chameleon wasn't just a psychologist…

I waited again. I waited beside the chained wolf. Now, a mouthpiece was strapped on his snout to prevent him from biting anything. He wasn't chained on the floor or anywhere… He was just chained… chained by himself… I was waiting beside him, and I was rubbing his fur again. It gave me time to reflect on what happened.

I continued to blame myself. I knew everything was my fault. I knew I was the one who made Wolf joined that mission. Now that the results of my mistake were a complete difficult burden, blaming my own self wasn't enough. I knew I have to do something… but this time… it's for my newfound friend… Wolf, I never wanted you to be like this… Can't we enjoy our friendship without anything bothering us?

It was past fifteen minutes since we helped Bill to rest on a bed. The floor was mopped clean. No more bloodstains. Leon opened the door of the clinic and informed me something. "Don't worry. Bill's a tough guy… His injures aren't severe, thankfully." I was relieved from that news. Now I could fully concentrate on Wolf. "Oh yes, this is the same… This was just like Bill's state before…"

"Please, we have to do something to cure him… I don't want him to end up like Bill…"

Those were the words I wanted to say to him. His reply gave them life.

"Then we immediately **have** to do something. Wolf's mind is tough, that he didn't let this monster control him quickly…"

* * *


	18. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 17: Memories_**

"_Where am I?_"

I couldn't tell where I was… It all felt like I was in a deep void. Everything… everything was so blurry…

"_What… what's this?_"

I smelled something. I smelled rotting carcass. When I looked down, I was horrified. I saw Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Leon, and Bill dead. Their bodies were torn apart. Limbs were separated. Organs were ripped asunder. I couldn't take it. It all felt like I was in a dreadful nightmare.

"_What did I taste on my tongue? Was it blood?_"

I touched my mouth. Blood was dripping from my teeth. My fangs were stained with the crimson humor, and bits of flesh and clothing were in my mouth. I can taste them… A horrific thought approached me. Did I kill them? How could that be? I didn't want to kill them!

_"This is all insane… Is there a stop to this madness?_"

Another me approached me form the shadows. He suddenly thrust his palm to my face, and lacerated it with his claws. Blood dripped from my wounds. I felt everything inside of me was crumbling… they're all falling into pieces. Was I losing my sanity?

"**_WOLF, WAKE UP!_**"

A voice cracked me out of my nightmare. The vision instantly faded as soon as I opened my eyes and welcomed reality. Finally, the horrific vision ended.

"Wolf," Fox asked me while he took a breathing room, "are you all right? You were sweating and breathing heavily while asleep! You're heartbeat rate also increased. You made me worried."

I wanted to reply, however, my muzzle was strapped, preventing me from opening my mouth. It was probably because of the sudden personality change that happened earlier. I hope everything was fine. Anyway, all I did was nod. I knew this was for the best. I didn't have to beg to take these chains off.

"Sorry about this," he apologized as he sat beside me, "but I have to… You know, I lot happened earlier when you got mad. It was… terrible… The wild you attacked Bill, and well… he was put to a critical, but thankfully a recoverable, state." He then looked at my eyes, and I looked at his. They showed sympathy and compassion. "I'm not blaming you or anything about this, though! It's not your fault… I know… Wolf… once we remove that curse of yours, I promise… I'll do anything to make it up for you. Why do you have to endure this suffering for the sake of change…? Why?"

I never felt such feeling towards him. Fox… he's blaming himself about the situation. Although I had said to him many times that it's not his fault, he kept on telling me that it's his. If only I could tell him, I should be the one who should say sorry… I'm the one who was giving him burden. Since the day he saved my life, I changed my view towards him… and slowly, I was able to admire him to a higher degree.

"Wolf, do you know that before, when we were rivals, I never actually thought about you being my best friend?" he whispered as he placed his arm to my shoulder. "We were all so dedicated in proving that the other's a weakling… and that only one can be number one… However, I knew that Andross was just using you, and well, I just thought that you guys, you and Leon, should be given a chance. That changed my goal when fighting you for the last time…"

I looked down. I didn't deserve his rescue. I was a big greedy bastard before. I never cared about other people. All I cared was bounty. Andross gave me that. For a bonus, he gave the one thing I used to like… tormenting Fox McCloud… tormenting him. It was all… just a set-up, I guess… When his sudden change of tone on our last fight echoed in my ears, I knew not everything would be the same since then… but not this extreme…

"So Wolf… What do you think about our fate? Was it really just a coincidence that we fought in Venom?"

Coincidence? I didn't think so. But… maybe… it's fate… Maybe we're destined not to be rivals… but to be friends… Maybe, the _rival_ thing was just a decoy for us to meet and to get to know each other… then fate would play her cards. Maybe this _personality change_ of mine was a challenge for the both of us… Maybe, we could clear this problem, and maybe… just maybe, we could enjoy our friendship…

Fox placed his head on my shoulder. I then placed mine on top of his head. Although I couldn't speak, I'm pretty sure he got my message. He smiled a smile of spring. I was never this happy in my life… about friendship… about trust… about companionship…

* * *


	19. The Price

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

I am very sorry about the previous chapter! I was in a deep emotional fix there!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 18: The Price_**

"This is it," the chameleon assured me.

Leon gave a look at my eyes. I never expected that serious stare at me. He and I treaded to his laboratory. Wolf walked like a wolf, and I held the chain of his collar, as if I was his master, not that I liked it. I wondered what this chameleon's planning. I couldn't say what would happen next, but I trusted him. Wolf's life was in the hang.

I was surprised to see his device. There's a computer, a helmet, and a bed with straps. It looked scary. I hoped nothing bad happens. Damn, I was getting all shaky. I couldn't tell what I would do or say… something unsure, neither good nor bad, would eventually pop out of nowhere.

The chameleon explained, "This is the Brain Disrupter. Basically, it enforces the brain to focus on a single type of brain wave. Wolf, and before, Bill, has two, causing them two different personalities. I was able to remove the wild Bill with this device." I glanced back at the room where Bill was sleeping. "This has effective results."

"But," I asked. Doubt filled my heart, "why is he like _that_? He acts like an animal." Something told me that there might be some side effect and that fallout could lead to a critical state, a state more dire than this one.

"Well, I do admit I made a critical error," Leon replied as he nodded down. "However, it was because I wasn't able to perform this operation on time. It was too late. Even though I was able to remove the wild sickness, the animal instinct already corrupted his thinking… At least he's tame, and he's the Bill we all know…" He then looked at me straightly, and asked, "My question is, are you sure you want to do this?"

I wasn't sure… It's a fifty-fifty chance. Anything could happen.

"And the consequences?"

"Our chances of curing him or not is unknown," he told me as he deemed in his beliefs, "he could end up like Bill, or his wild form would remain permanent. However, there's still a chance that he'll be back." He then looked at Wolf, giving him sympathy. "I don't want to see him suffer too. I owe him everything in my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't exist in this world. He taught me how to survive. He gave me my will to live."

I wasn't sure… It's up to Wolf now. It's his decision. I directly faced his eyes, and asked, "Will you do it?"

From those eyes, he said _yes_. His eyes showed chance. His eyes showed hope. Even if his mouth was strapped, even if he didn't give any gestures, he was sure of it that he would try it. There's nothing to lose. We're still friends, no matter what.

"We're cool with it. All right, let's do it…"

We unchained our lupine friend, save the mouth guard. He then headed to the bed, and laid himself on it. He agreed to have his wrists and ankles strapped, for the sake of an unwanted occurrence… but please, don't let that happen. The helmet was then positioned on his head. All's set.

Leon and I checked the computer. Visual data of different wave patterns were displayed at the monitor. The helmet was recording the data, and the processor was translating it. It wasn't long before we detected an anomaly in the pattern.

"All right Wolf, we've got the wave," Leon confirmed to him. "We'll disable it permanently. There'll be a brain shock, so, please endure the pain… It won't be long…" Wolf made a nod. It's time to do it.

With the chameleon's command, I pulled a lever. The device started to generate anti-brain pulses from the processor to the helmet. I could feel them… I could the pulses entering Wolf's brain. Suddenly, it gave him a powerful shock. I was sure. He was having a painful moment… I too, was able to feel it… Memories, memories of the past were both being preserved and erased…

_You'll see your dad soon, Star Fox!_

_I can't let Andross do this to them!_

_All right, you win again… but I'll pay everything back… I swear!_

_You don't have to!_

_Wolf O'Donnell inside Great Fox… How ironic…_

_Welcome to Star Fox, Wolf!_

_My head… Fox, stay away from me!_

_But why?_

_Thanks… thank you for treating me as a friend…_

_You're more than a friend, Wolf. You're a best friend…_

_No matter what happens, we stick together._

_I won't let go…_

Flash… Fifteen minutes passed since we've dissolved that last abnormal wave. Leon pressed a button and pushed the lever back. The anti-pulse stopped. Wolf was in shut-eye. I neared at him, and I could feel him breathing. He slowly opened his eyes. The time was racing with me. I didn't know what would happen next.

"Are you… are you all right, Wolf?" I asked with a worried feeling. He nodded, so I was sure he's now okay. I took off his mouth guard. Finally, we could talk now.

"Heh, nice job there, Leon, and you too, Fox," he smiled with relief. "Hey, take these straps off of me, okay? It's getting painful!" I did took them off, now that I was sure that he's the Wolf O'Donnell we knew.

However, why's my heart still beating in a worried manner? A whisper suddenly echoed to me. That whisper gave me a bad feeling…

_That's not me, Fox… Be careful…_

"_Thanks for taking them off,_" he grinned with a sinister tone. "_Now with that done…_" He suddenly lunged at me. His tight grip to my neck was giving me a hard time. I was able to kick him off, thankfully.

"Leon, what… why…?" I asked in hesitation. "Wolf? Why?" By the looks of the chameleon, he wasn't sure too.

"_You forgot one consequence, fools,_" he sneered as he tore off his ruined shirt. "_You forgot one thing: the wild personality can acquire the thinking of the normal personality. I'm both… smart… and… wicked…_" He slowly roared as his body started to transform. His anatomy started to bulge, giving him a strong and agile look. His fangs suddenly sharpened, and his claws grew a few centimeters. With his new physique, he could kill us all. He defined a brutal hunter. He ripped everything, leaving his short pants, a handful of fallen fur, and cracks on the floor. "_Without these, there won't be nuisance to my movement of hunt!_"

I wondered what happened. "Leon, what happened to him?" I asked. I wished I didn't have to find out, though.

"His body's simply adapting to the new owner of the body. His pituitary gland released hormones that altered his physique, and this affected his other organs," he remarked as he looked for a tranquilizer gun while not giving any impression to the hunter. "Fox, we've lost him… We've lost Wolf…"

"No, I don't want to believe it!" I shouted back. I couldn't! I wouldn't! He's still there, I knew it… However, from what I could see, all's lost…

"_Believe him or not, it doesn't matter,_" he snarled as he slowly circled us. "_The point is that you don't want me to exist! You… you're the evil ones! You're the ones who are the hunters! You deny my existence! If that's the case, then, I… I… I will show you what being alone and ignored feels like!_"

So, here… the other Wolf… the Wild Wolf…

* * *

_Guess who the next narrator is! Yep, it's Wild Wolf!_


	20. Existence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox! It's owned by Nintendo, and Terra System, names, etc. are license of Galaxy Wulf, in which **I own**. The story took place during Star Fox 64, sometime after your battle with Star Wolf at Venom 2. I was wrong about my first two disclaimers. There will be FEW flashbacks here. Anyway, the narrator is obvious. I suggest reading my other fics, since they're also good! Go and read!

Wild Wolf is today's narrator!

Oh, and um, moderate violence is present here too!

* * *

****

**_Rivals or Friends_**

**_Chapter 19: Existence_**

_Why… Please tell me… Don't I have the right to exist in reality? I don't want to end up as a figment of imagination…_

I wanted revenge. I wanted to show them that I also have the right to exist. I would not allow them to make me fade away… I never wanted to end up… like that. Now, now's the time for reckoning.

My attention was caught by the device that allowed me to have this body. They might be able to send me back as a memory… I needed insurance. With that thing gone, no one could send me back in the abyss. I must act now!

"Fox," the chameleon shouted, giving me a warning that that vulpine might do something, "he's about to destroy the brain disrupter. With that gone, we can't bring back Wolf!" I prepared myself, and I knew this was something I was created.

I knew it all along. That device they called brain disrupter, I must finish it! I quickly rushed to the machine, and with my powerful claws, I was sure that it could completely wreck it easily. That would've been easy though, if it weren't for those two mumbling fools.

**My tail!** Somebody suddenly pulled my tail! When I glanced to my back, it was that fox pulling it! Darn him! I wouldn't allow this to hinder me! I kicked him at his chest, and I hoped that gave him intense pain. However, he didn't let go. How absurd! I repeatedly kicked his face, but his grip wouldn't release.

"Hey," he muttered in his weak voice towards me, "is that… all… Wolf can do better… than that!" That sentence… it made me… mad!

**_RAAAAGGGHHH!_** I never liked being compared to him. **I HAVE MY OWN IDENTITY!** The machine could wait. This one's asking for it. I thrust my knee to his chin, making him fall to the ground. Then, I pounced on him. I could rip him apart, but I wanted to see him suffer. With my claws, I scratched him furiously, as if he was a post. Yes… **YES!** His screams… his agony… his blood from his wounds… I could see this fox suffer in front of me… but I was not satisfied… I wanted to make him feel the agony of having no existence!

"_Wolf… please… stop… it… hurts…_"

Hmph… Pathetic. I threw the fox away. He's no more fun… well… for now. Maybe when I need chew toy, I'd grab him again. Now, for the machine…

**_Huh? Something's… coming…_**

…at my back! I quickly felt that something was about to hit me. I swiftly rolled away, avoiding those dart-like things… Huh? Tranquilizers? That was close… If I was hit by that, then it's all over. I was lucky… Now… **who did that?** My eyes stared at the chameleon that was blended in the background. I could sniff his scent… Heh, there's no escape, lizard…

"_He won't see me here… It'll buy me time to reload the gun,_" I heard him muttering those words, even if they were soft to hear. "_Fox, hang in there. I promise, I'll bring Wolf back…_"

Stop it… **STOP IT! Why… why wouldn't you acknowledge my existence? WHY? WHY?**

My fury was burning again. I **HATED** those words! Say goodbye, chameleon! I quickly lunged at the shocked lizard. He didn't probably think that I was able to detect him. He's such an imbecile… and to think that he was smart enough to be able to build a machine like the brain disrupter! He was tackled down, and his blending was disrupted. He was now visible… and he's ready to be tortured by me!

"Wolf, stop… stop this at once!" he tried to command me. Heh, as if they're going to work! "You've gone berserk! Don't you think you'll be accepted by everyone if you're acting like that, a wild monster?"

**AAAAAAAHHH! NO… PLEASE… STOP… NO MORE! DON'T ACT AS IF YOU CARED!**

It didn't matter… I bit him to his neck. Although that could be a fatal bite, I made sure that he'd not die, well, at least not quickly. Like what I did to the fox, I made him linger in pain. I then bit his arm repeatedly. First, I made marks on his left arm, then to his right. His yells of agony were music to my ears. I wasn't relieved yet though, for I had a better idea. I ripped his tail off! Yes, that gave him a mark he would never forget! While I knew lizards grew their tails back, I wasn't sure of chameleons… heh! When I left him, he was having labored breaths. It's only a matter of time before he dies…

Now… finally… the brain disrupter's in my mercy. Only a few walks more and it would be all over… I would own this body and I would have an identity…

I could still feel somebody breathing… Yes, that dog that attacked me earlier, it's still here. His scent, I could feel it. I slowly crept to the room where that mutt was sleeping. I was able to injure him earlier, and he's still under recovery. I pity him, so I would end his life painlessly!

**_STOP!_**

What? It's this fox again! Grr… He… wouldn't… stand… up… from… what I did… to him… earlier… **WHY?**

"_Wolf, please… don't do this to him,_" his soft voice penetrated through my ears. "_Please… Wolf…_"

I… couldn't resist it anymore! I grabbed him to his neck and threatened him with my claws… No, wait, that's not a threat… It's for real! I'm going to kill him now!

"_Go ahead… Kill me… I don't want to feel this pain anymore… Well, at least I made you happy… Wolf… You… got your identity… Maybe… we can continue… getting to know… each other… more… in after-life…_"

Something sparkled… He spoke to me… Was he, was he saying that I could have this body?

"_It doesn't matter… anyway… You're still Wolf… just wild… I'm pretty sure he's inside your head… I think… he'll be glad… that at least… you got what you want… You'll get the acknowledgement you're asking for… He wanted… he wanted you to have… that too…_"

The original owner of this body… also wished me to have freedom?

Suddenly, somebody whispered to me… The real Wolf…

"_Please! Don't kill Fox! I'll give you my body, but please, don't kill him! It's my entire fault… This whole mess was created by me. He doesn't deserve to be harmed because of my stupidity…_"

Why? **Why were they showing affection to each other? Was it… friendship?** **Wha… what… what have… WHAT HAVE AI DONE? EVERYTHING… I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I NEVER IMAGINED I COULD CAUSE A BLOODBATH HERE! My silly wishes… A figment's desire…**

I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't! I wanted to let it out! Tears? Was I crying? I let go, and started to cry. So… is this true sadness?

"Wolf?" the fox whimpered to me.

I have to shout out my feelings. I couldn't keep it in. "_All… all I wanted… was to be free and have my own identity… I was saddened by the fact that you'll all erase me in place of the original owner of this body… so I became an entity of wildness… I was all fooling around, up to the point that everything I could see was killed by me… I… I have no right to do that, though! I'm just an illusion who was created by some mishap! I tried to force myself to reality, even though I didn't deserve to live in that place… What… what was I thinking?_"

I then had to do the right thing. I must undo… the damage I had done. I grabbed a tranquilizer dart, and well, I knew what the next steps were. I looked at the fox and told him, "_You know what to do… The owner of this body, the real Wolf, should be brought back… I am merely an entity of something gone wild. I have no right to steal one's body… The pain of not living in reality is a burden, but when I cease to exist, the suffering will fade away._" I then stabbed the thing to my neck, and afterwards, everything was a blur.

My last moments were slowly ending. However, before my last second passed, I felt a warm feeling. I felt comfort shrouding my body. The fox, he was hugging me, I think… That was all to tell… before my last moment of existing had ceased.

* * *


	21. Redemption

_Disclaimer can be found in previous chapters! This is the **last** chapter! It's short, but…_

_**Chapter 20: Redemption**_

* * *

"Thank you…"

I spoke silently in front of the chameleon lying on a white bed. If Falco and the others hadn't come in time, Leon could've died. Without his help, Wolf could've died as well… I couldn't abandon him. I was grateful that I brought a communicator along. Powalski had no fatal injuries, although he got unconscious by the wolf's attacks.

I walked out from the hospital. A soft breeze blew to my face. It was rather warm… I never felt such a thing since the time I heard my father died. It gave a feeling of something bizarre. I hoped everything's going to be okay…

"Fox!" I heard a voice calling me. "Hey, Fox, where are you going?"

I glanced back. It was just Falco. Was he following me? I had no idea… Anyway, I wanted to be alone, so I guessed I should talk to him. "Huh? Falco, sorry, I want to be alone right now…"

"Eh?" he suddenly gritted towards me. He then patted me to the shoulder and laughed, "If you're worrying about lizard boy, he'll be just fine! If you're worrying about Wolf, well, it'll take a while, but afterwards, he'll get used to it!"

"That's not what I mean! I'm having a short moment about thinking something, yet you come here to disturb me! Sorry, but I need to be alone for a while…"

"**Fox, what's gotten into you?** It's just Leon! He's alive!"

"**JUST GO AWAY!**" I suddenly burst out. The bird became silent though, and I felt that I just made a mistake. "S-sorry, Falco. I really need some time to be alone… I… I was… I mean, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have any idea what's happening in Wolf's head, and that other wolf's problem. And, well, he saved us all…"

"Yeah, I got ya, pal," he smiled at me as he once again, tapped my shoulder. "Well, I better leave you now… You're probably right… The breeze is warm… I can tell why you wanted some time to be alone…"

All of a sudden, my body felt light. My view was all blurry. I found myself falling down to the ground, with Falco catching me.

* * *

_Hmm… So, you really meant it when you said I could take over your body for a price of saving the fox's breath…_

_Of course… Why not? Besides, you're keeping your end of the bargain, right?_

_Yes. I may be barbaric, but at least I know what's honor in deals…_

_Anyway, I'm glad you didn't ruin my body…_

_Actually, when I took over, the anatomy changed…_

_Well, I think it will change back when I return…_

_I don't think so… I mean, you can't alter the pituitary gland to disintegrate the released enzymes in the body…_

_Wha?_

_Well…_

_Oh well…_

_Wolf…_

_What?_

_When you wake up, I won't exist anymore… I… I have to thank you and Fox for acknowledging me about existing… and opening my eyes to the fact that you don't deserve to fade because an illusion like me wants to rule your body._

_You're not an illusion anymore. Illusions can't have feelings, but you have…_

_Wolf… Please say thanks to Fox for me…_

_Yeah…_

_Well… here I am… fading… fading…. fading… I'm fading like a dream…_

I woke up from an empty room. All was dark. Well, it didn't matter, anyway. Thanks to Fox, all's well. I guessed that I should move on instead of being stagnant here. Luckily, there's a communicator here, so I grabbed it and took the opportunity to look for him.

"Falco, it's me… Wolf… Yeah, the normal one. Um, where's Fox?"

"_Wolf, you're back! Oh, about Fox… he's… he suddenly collapsed! He's inside the hospital! You're in your room in Great Fox right? Hurry! Come out! The ship's parked in the place!_"

Wow, I wasn't expecting that reply. Well, I better move and take care of Fox… It's time to pay things that was left unpaid…

* * *

_Wolf, sorry if I caused you too much suffering. I know I don't deserve your kindness. Maybe, when you wake up, I'll let you go. I won't chain you anymore. I guess we're meant to be rivals after all… Or maybe, we're not meant to be friends… I know I've been repeating myself many times, but I still feel guilty about it… Forgive me…_

After those thoughts flew into my head, I found myself inside a hospital room. I looked around, it was all so tranquil. Then, I glance at the side, and saw Wolf asleep. He was seated, while his upper body rested on the desk beside my bed. He… he took care of me when I fainted out of the fight…

"Huh?" he slowly whimpered after feeling me. "Fox? You're okay… Thank goodness…"

I smiled with warmth. This was just like before, when he was just adjusting. "Wolf, remember when you're the one in bed? I guess, you're the one who is taking care of me now…"

"Hey, don't forget," he chuckled as he sat beside me, "I'll repay the stuff you did back then… Well, here they are… fully paid!"

I laughed at his statements. He's being kind and all… to me at least. "Wolf, um, well…"

"_We're still friends… No matter what happens…_"

"But…"

"It doesn't matter on whose fault did this… As long as we remain friends, nothing can break that bond!"

_Wolf… yeah… He's right… Friendship is a strong thing. It can never be broken. Time will test its strength, and hardships will follow. However, when it sustains the trials, it'll bloom. It'll become a powerful force that nothing can ruin…_

"Fox, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied after being startled. "Thanks… thanks for everything, Wolf…"

"You too…"

**END**


End file.
